Unexpected Blessings
by CanadianReba
Summary: Kathryn tries to figure out how to separate being a Captain with being a mother on a daily basis while getting her crew back home.
1. Pt 1 Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Voyager fanfic. I own all characters other than the ones that Paramount already claimed. Some conversations are taken from various episodes throughout all seven seasons and yes, I know the stardates and timelines may not follow exactly as they should, but hey i'm only human :p**

**Please be kind when reviewing. Special thanks to Natmp for introducing me to the joys of writing fanfics.

* * *

_Captain's Personal Log Stardate 24696.6_**

_It has been a very interesting mission so far, to say the least. If I ever needed a time to test my command abilities these past few weeks would suffice. A 3-week mission suddenly turns into 75 years in a matter of days. The crew have shown immense courage in the face of this…this…what do I call it? I am pleased with my decision of making Chakotay my First Officer. I was skeptical at first as was Tuvok but quickly pushed those thoughts aside. I have a crew and ship to return home to the Alpha Quadrant, well my old home. Voyager is my home now, our home._

_**(beep-boop**)_

"Computer, end log. Enter"

"Captain here are the security reports you requested"

"Thank you Lieutenant. Goodnight"

With a nod he turned and left her quarters. As the doors closed behind him Kathryn let out a sigh. She had seen the flicker of concern in his eyes and got a lump in her throat. He was her closest and dearest friend and she knew he would help make her mission possible. Getting Voyager home to Starfleet and getting her back home to her family and to Mark. Setting the padd down on her desk she picked up the photo that was taken just before she left. Hugging it tightly to her chest she sat on her couch and stared out the view port at the passing stars, eventually crying herself to sleep as she had done every night since she made the decision to destroy the caretaker's array and ultimately strand them all in the Delta Quadrant.

"Captain, are you feeling alright? You've hardly touched your lunch."

Laying her fork down Janeway pushed the tray aside. "I'm not very hungry I guess".

"Then perhaps you should go see the Emergency Medical Hologram. Many of the crew have complained about upset stomachs lately, maybe you have contracted the same illness as well."

"Perhaps you're right. I'll see you later on the bridge Lieutenant". Standing up she carried her tray over to the recycler. Just as the door to the turbolift opened another wave of nausea passed over her. Taking a couple of deep breaths she said aloud to herself "maybe Tuvok's right. Computer deck 5: sickbay"

Half an hour later Kathryn stepped onto the bridge. Putting her 'captain's mask' in place she turned the bridge over to Chakotay and proceeded to her ready room for the remainder of her shift and part of the next shift as well.

"Tuvok to Captain Janeway"

"Go ahead Tuvok"

"Your shift ended 2 hours ago captain…in case you were unaware. I suggest you take a break and get yourself something to eat."

"What time is it?" she asked herself. Checking her chronometer she saw it read 18:41. "Oh my. Well, thank you Lieutenant. I'm just going to finish these last few reports on my desk. Janeway out."

3 hours later Tuvok heard the doorbell to his quarters chime and was surprised to see Kathryn standing there when the door opened. "Captain, this is most unexpected. Please come in."

"I've been in your quarters before". Kathryn smiled as she heard Tuvok order Vulcan spiced tea for the two of them. Taking the cup he held out to her she inhaled the tantalizing aroma and closed her eyes. "Thank you. Mmmmm. Not as good as coffee but definitely more relaxing."

Tuvok sat down quietly in a chair facing his captain. "Yes, however I could count on one hand the number of times over the years we have served together that you have been to my quarters and it was always at a time when you were troubled. Am I correct in assuming that you wish to talk about whatever it is that has been troubling you all afternoon". Tuvok finally asked after a few moments of silence. Looking up from the cup that she had been intensely studying the contents of, she gave a shy smile. "Right as usual, you know me too well Tuvok." Giving a sigh she told him about her visit to sickbay earlier and what the doctor's diagnosis was.

"I see. The most logical next step would be to discuss this with Commander Chakotay. He is, after all, you First Officer". Rubbing her forehead Kathryn tried to ease her headache that had formed. "I know. I'm just not too sure how he's going to take this news. Thank you for the tea Tuvok, I have taken up enough of your personal time. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight". Placing a comforting hand on his leg she stood and went back to her quarters.


	2. Pt 1 Chapter 2

_Captain the time is 0600. Captain the time is 0600. Captain the ti…_

"Computer reset alarm for same time tomorrow morning." Slowly Kathryn sat up then made a mad dash for her bathroom. This had become a daily ritual and she was getting very tired of it.

"Chakotay to Captain Janeway…Captain please respond". He was about to enter his override code when the doors to her cabin opened and Kathryn stepped out almost colliding with him.

"What can I do for you Commander?" she said not bothering to try and hide the frustration in her voice.

I was hoping you would join me for breakfast in the mess hall this morning."

"Sorry Chakotay, I'm busy this morning. I have a meeting with Ensign Jamal in Stellar cartography in 10 minutes then B'Elanna wants to go over the warp core diagnostic report."

"Captain, the Doctor said that it is important now more than ever that you eat a well balanced diet and don't skip breakfast." He was practically jogging trying to keep up. Suddenly Kathryn stopped and turned to face her XO. "I _know_ what the Doctor said _Commander_" she hissed, glaring at him. Seeing the determination in his eyes she relented. "Fine! I'll grab something on my way to engineering later".

Chakotay watched as she headed down the corridor and entered the turbolift. She could be very stubborn but so could he. Chakotay had promised the Doctor that he would keep an eye on the Captain and that is exactly what he intended to do.

Down in Engineering it looked like a madhouse. Kathryn had only been there for 10 minutes when suddenly all the lights went out and the emergency power came on. Slapping her comm. Badge she sternly said "Janeway to Bridge, REPORT!"

"An EPS Conduit overloaded on Deck 10 and took out power on Decks 11 – 13 with it. There were only minor injuries reported and repair crews have already been dispatched."

"Keep me informed. Janeway out".

Standing with her hands on her hips she glared at her Chief Engineer. "How in the hell does an overloaded EPS conduit take out power on 4 whole decks at the same time?" At that precise moment power was restored. "Lieutenant?" Kathryn asked with a look of confusion on her face. B'Elanna's only answer wan an equally confused look and a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm sorry Captain. Until I see the reports I can't even fathom a guess".

Janeway's headache had returned full force. "The Doctor's gonna kill me if he finds out I haven't eaten yet and it's almost noon" she thought to herself. Aloud she said "very well Lieutenant. Now, how about we have that meeting that was the original reason I came down here to Engineering.

B'Elanna let out a sigh of relief. When the Captain had turned on her she thought for sure she was going to be on the receiving end of what the crew had dubbed 'the wrath of Janeway', since 90 of the time it accompanied or followed 'the look'. During the meeting she couldn't stay focused on the conversation. A few times she had to ask Kathryn to repeat herself.

"Is there something the matter B'Elanna?" Kathryn asked setting the padd down and shifting in her chair.

"Captain?"

"You're restless and can't keep your mind on our conversation. Is there something you would like to discuss with me? I assure you that whatever is said will go no further than these bulkheads."

The coffee cup slipped from B'Elanna's hand and fell to the floor, and her eyes opened wide in surprise. This is definitely _not_ something she expected and subconsciously debated on telling Kathryn about her observations and the rumors that were floating around the ship. After much deliberation with herself she decided to go for it and prayed Chakotay would come visit her after she was thrown into the brig. She was about to start speaking when Harry interrupted them over the comm. Saying that Chakotay wanted to take a closer look at an M-class planet about 4 light years away.

"Good idea. Let me know when we're in visual range Ensign".

"Aye Captain"

As the link closed B'Elanna noticed Kathryn go pale and reach for the edge of the desk, her other hand automatically going to her stomach. After a few minutes her colour seemed to return.

"Bridge to Captain. We're coming into visual range now"

"Thank you Ensign. I'm on my way". Rather than leaving B'Elanna's office, however, Janeway flew into the attached bathroom with her hand over her mouth. When she had re-emerged she was shaky and perspiring slightly. A very nervous Torres silently handed a glass of water to a very embarrassed Kathryn then made a hasty retreat so she could recompose herself before heading back to the bridge.

Ensign Murphy and Crewman Lewis were running a simulation at one of the consoles and quietly sharing their observations of the Captain's recent weight gain, switch to decaf coffee, and frequent mood swings – completely unaware that their boss was only 2 feet away hearing every word. "Oh for the love of Kahless, this is ridiculous" B'Elanna muttered to herself as she tapped her comm. Badge and contacted asked Chakotay to meet her in her office to talk.

"Can't it wait? I'm kinda busy right now".

"Actually sir, no it can't".

"Very well. Meet me in transporter room 2. We're going on an away mission and could use your help."

"Aye sir". Once they had beamed down to the surface she relayed her observations and other crewmembers stories about the Captain.


	3. Pt 1 Chapter 3

Janeway sat in her ready room staring at the padd that contained the report from the power outage earlier that morning but she couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept wandering back to the incident in B'Elanna's office. She was grateful that nothing was mentioned and she was given the privacy to clean up before having to face any members of her crew. "Oh what will they think of me?" she asked no one in particular.

(_Beep boop)_

"I want good news Commander, that's an order," she said using her 'captain's voice'.

"Cargo Bay 2 is overflowing with foodstuffs and B'Elanna has figured out a way to use the minerals we mined as a means of energy".

Janeway took the padd from her XO and smiled. "Excellent". When he didn't leave she stood up and indicated they sit on the couch on the upper lever. "Chakotay what is it?"

"A bunch of the crew have been talking about your – er – condition Captain".

Covering her face with her hands she moaned. "Oh goodness Chakotay. How long have they known?"

He reached up and pulled her hands back down. "You really didn't think you were going to be able to hide it did you? These Starfleet uniforms aren't very forgiving."

Pulling her hands out of his she stood up and glared at him. His dimpled smile hadn't worked on her this time. "This isn't funny Chakotay! Of course I didn't think I could hide it forever but I wasn't ready to make any announcements yet. I'm still not even sure I want this baby. I'm the captain for crying out loud! How am I supposed to be taken seriously waddling around looking like I swallowed Risa!"

Chakotay chuckled at the mental image that his mind conjured up. Seriously he asked her "so what _do_ you want? An abortion? I think it's a little late for that".

She stopped her pacing and spun on her heels. "I can't have an abortion, it goes against all the values I have been taught…and I can't just give it up for adoption, we're on a starship 70,000 light years from home. Besides, how would it look if all of a sudden I were back to my original size? What kind of message would I be sending my crew? That thanks to me you now have to be barren for the rest of your lives? I can't do that Chakotay. It's not fair to them or their loved ones back home." Walking over to her desk she picked up a picture taken shortly before she left for this mission. In a voice filled with sadness and remorse she whispered, "it's all I have left of Mark."

"Tuvok to Captain Janeway. The senior staff are in the briefing room waiting to begin"

Angrily wiping away the couple tears that had managed to escape she replaced the picture to the desk and in her best 'captain's voice' she acknowledged the hail.

Coming down to her level he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Captain it will all work out in the end. You may not have Mark here, but you have me. I'll be there for you through it all if you want me to. I promise."

Looking down she ran her hands across the unmistakable "bump" in her uniform. "Well little one, it's time to let your presence be known to the rest of your family." The corner of her mouth turned up as she was rewarded with a small flutter beneath her hands. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly she followed Chakotay out of her ready room and across the bridge to the briefing room.

* * *

**More to come soon...**


	4. Pt 1 Chapter 4

At 9 months pregnant Kathryn was finding it hard to move about and wasn't able to sit still for long. She had been relieved of bridge duty a month and a half ago so to make up for her lack of "work" she was often seen wandering the ship checking up on all the departments. Today's stroll took her to the mess hall. She usually ate in her quarters or the ready room but decided in a change in scenery might be good for her. "Captain, come sit down. What are _we_ going to have today?" Neelix said with exuberance. Taking her by the arm he guided her towards a nearby table and held out the chair for her.

"Just soup I think, but I can get it Neelix. You have other customers to serve still."

"Nonsense. You sit down right here and I'll bring it out to you."

With a nod Janeway accepted the chair and sat down. She had quickly realized that it was pointless to argue with anyone when it came to her health and well being. It was just easier to accept their help because then they left her alone faster. "Thank you Neelix this looks…ummm…interesting." She gave him a reassuring smile and dipped her spoon in for a taste. "This is actually quite good Neelix. What kind is it?"

"Thank you Captain. It's a new recipe I've been wanting to try. I got it from the First Minister's daughter when we were at Holkat VI last month."

"Well I'm impressed," she said as she took another sip. Part way through her lunch the ship jolted causing her soup to dump all down the front of her uniform. "Oh damn!" she quietly cursed reaching for her napkin and making her way to the bridge.

Klaxons blared all around her as she stumbled onto the bridge and called out for a report. "2 alien vessels just dropped out of warp and began firing at us" Chakotay said turning around at the sound of her voice.

"Open a channel Ensign Kim" she ordered.

"Channel open captain"

------

Janeway was leaning on the back of her chair in the briefing room studying the alien sitting before her. He (at least she thought it was a he) had pale green skin with ridges along the side of his face and his hair was coarse and eggplant purple. His fingers were long and slender, almost like twigs. He was continuously waving them about for emphasis, similar to a Parisian Frenchman.

"Captain please accept my sincerest apologies for attacking your ship the way we did".

"Master Ricantoo, I'm just glad that we were able to form a truce before too much damage was sustained. On behalf of my entire crew I would like to thank you for letting us take a tour of your city and learn more about your culture and customs."

"I must be going now. Safe journey on your travel home and much happiness to you and your mate on the upcoming birth of your youngling."

"Thank you Master. Mr. Tuvok would you please escort our guest to the transporter room."

"Aye captain"

Chakotay stood up to leave but paused when he heard the words "not so fast Commander" she said with arms crossed over her chest. "What the hell is your problem Chakotay?" He was too angry with her to have a rational discussion at this time so he continued out the door. He had already gotten to know her well enough to know that she would be following shortly anyway so what did he care?

Kathryn stood there with her mouth gaping open as she watched the doors close behind him. Fuming mad she stormed onto the bridge and stopped in front of his chair. Glaring down at him she quietly hissed "ready room NOW!" In a louder voice she turned the bridge over to Tuvok.

Once inside the ready room she didn't hold back one ounce of her fury. "What is your problem Chakotay?" Turning on her he matched her glare for glare. "My problem is _you_. You have been relieved of duty therefore there was no reason for you to be up here."

"I beg your pardon?"

"For God's sake Kathryn! You're having a baby _any day_ now. The bridge is no place for a woman in your condition. What if something happened and you were hurt?"

"Last time I checked _I_ was still the captain of this ship which means it's still _my_ bridge and I will come here whenever I damn well please!"

"You're being unreasonable Kathryn! You wouldn't have pulled a stunt like that with Tuvok and there's absolutely no way you would have let me disobey orders if our roles were reversed."

"I wasn't disobeying orders. I told you it's still _my_ bridge and I get to make the calls."

Chakotay's voice lowered in volume and took on an odd calmness to it. "You are being stubborn! Now are you going to go back to your quarters or do I need to have security escort you personally?"

_Did he just threaten to have me escorted from my own ready room? Just who does he think he is? I am **his** CO, and it's time he understood that I will not allow the chain of command to break down just because I'm not on active duty for the time being._

"Get out!" she sternly said awkwardly perching on the edge of her desk.

"NO. Not until you give me your answer. Do you leave willingly?"

His last comment turned out to be the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back and she was now trembling in anger. No longer able to keep her volatile temper in check she blindly reached behind her and grabbed the first thing she got her hand on. Chakotay ducked as the data padd flew through the air and hit the door behind him with a loud thump. "There's your answer NOW GET OUT!"

"Fine, but this isn't over" he said angrily turning to go.

"LIKE HELL IT ISN'T" came the reply from inside along with a coffee cup that hit the side of the doorway and landed on the floor of the bridge.

Harry read the message from the pilot that was flashing on his console. _Man she's really in a bad mood. It's going to be one long duty shift today"_. Smiling he sent the following reply back: "_Gee you think?"_


	5. Pt 1 Chapter 5

It had been a week since the ready room incident and Kathryn was sitting on her couch with her legs up and a heating pad on her back.

_**Beep-boop**_

"Computer identify who is outside my quarters"

"Commander Chakotay is outside the Captain's quarters"

"Come in" she said letting out a grateful sigh. Had it been anyone other than a member of her senior staff she would have felt obligated to stand up and address them properly. "Well are you going to stand there all morning with that goofy grin pasted on your face or are you going to come sit down and join me?"

Chakotay had seen the smile that she gave him but had learned to look into her eyes – the window to her soul – to find out what she was really feeling. Today he found sadness, pain and frustration. Sitting down beside her he handed her the glass of orange juice he ordered from the replicator when he had first entered. "How are you feeling?"

"Huge" Kathryn replied with a grimace. She rubbed her belly absent-mindedly and took a sip of her juice. "Thanks" she said holding up the glass. "This baby is 12 days late now, it's never coming out Chakotay."

"Sure it is," he said placing his hand on the top of the baby. "You just have to be patient".

"I've been patient long enough" she growled rather sharply, immediately apologizing. "I'm sorry. I haven't gotten much sleep these past couple weeks. Leg spasms keep me up most of the night and my back has been aching all day." Taking another sip of her drink she continued. "I've also been thinking about our fight last week and I want to apologize for that too. You were right, I really had no business being on the bridge but I was feeling homesick; missing my mom, sister and Mark and wanted something to occupy my mind with. Will you excuse me a moment? Nature calls" Janeway said struggling to stand up. On the second attempt (and with some help from Chakotay) she succeeded.

Chakotay stood up and gave her a friendly hub when she returned to the living room. "I'll let you rest. We're still on for Neelix's party tonight though right?"

"Oh I completely forgot about that. I'm not sure if I'm up to going anymore"

"The crew would be awfully disappointed if you miss it. We'll only stay an hour or two. Promise". He noticed a look of discomfort flicker across Kathryn's face but it was gone a millisecond later.

Seeing the look of concern on her First Officer's face she placed a reassuring hand on his upper arm and guided him to the door. "Just a twinge, nothing to be concerned about. I'll see you tonight".

"Great. Pick you up at 1900 hours" he said with a grin and gave her a kiss on her forehead, then left. Quietly she walked over and picked up the photo of Mark that sat on the end table. Sitting back down on the couch she closed her eyes and let the tears silently fall. "I miss you so much Mark but I'm coming home to you. That's a promise".

-----

The party had been in full swing when Chakotay was momentarily called away. "Captain are you not enjoying the part?" Neelix asked coming up beside her, Tom, Harry and the Delaney sisters.

"It's a wonderful party I'm just feeling tired. I think I'll head back to my quarters and turn in early tonight. When she stood up Neelix noticed the front of her dress was all wet. At the same moment she cried out as she felt a sharp pain rip across her abdomen. "Captain is everything okay?" Neelix asked worriedly.

"She's gone into labor. She's having the baby!" Tom said excitedly.

"Oh my, we need to get you to sickbay. Lookout everyone! Excuse us! Woman in labor coming through. Excuse us!"

With Tom and Harry on either side of her they made their way to sickbay, stopping 5 times so they could allow a contraction to pass.


	6. Pt 1 Chapter 6

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency" the Doctor stated when his program was automatically activated.

"The captain's having the baby," Neelix said all too exuberantly. He was really starting to get on Janeway's nerves and she wasn't the least bit afraid to let him know.

"Bring her over here to biobed one while I get her a gown to change into". Kathryn just grunted as she sat on the biobed and waited for the doctor. "Thank you, you're all dismissed now". Harry practically ran out of sickbay followed by Tom, but Neelix didn't move. "Neelix, I said you could leave now".

"Nonsense Captain. You shouldn't do this by yourself. On Talax it is customary for someone to stay with the woman until the child is born".

"How far apart are your contractions captain?" the Doctor asked when he came back with the gown.

"About every 4 minutes or so" she said. Taking the gown she let Neelix help her off the biobed. Looking him in the eye she tried to smile to reassure him. "I'm fine Neelix, really. The Doctor is here and he'll take good care of me. Besides, you have a party to get back to".

When she had come back from changing she noticed that Neelix still hadn't left. Looking to the Doctor for an explanation. He just shrugged his shoulders and stated, "I tried but he insists on staying".

"Ooooh, here comes another one!" Kathryn grabbed her side and held onto the nearest console for support. When the pain had passed she glared at Neelix and yelled, "get out now before I have you thrown in the brig. That's an order!"

"Fine. I can tell when I'm not wanted".

"Not really" she muttered through gritted teeth.

Passing Chakotay on his way out Neelix asked "are women of your species always this angry when they are giving birth?"

Chakotay shook his head and smiled as he watched Neelix leave. Walking over to the biobed he greeted Kathryn and the Doctor. "Hey, I just heard the good news and came down to see how you're doing?"

-----

"Just peachy, now help me up onto this bed so The Doctor can examine me please"

Chakotay stayed by her side for the next 5 hours wiping her brow, bringing her ice chips and helping her deal with the pain of each contraction.

"Ooooh I can't take this much more. You have to get me something for the pain. Morphine, Demerol I don't care, just get me something" she gasped as she felt another pain rip through her body.

"Okay, I'll get Doc" Chakotay said patting her hand. 15 minutes later Kathryn was in a medicated state of euphoria. "Better?" Chakotay asked with a grin.

-----

"Mmmm…much" she said leaning back against the pillow and massaging her belly.

By 0100 hours Kathryn had been in labor for more than 9 hours and she was getting very tired. "Captain I'm going to give you a mild sedative to help you get some sleep. I assure you it won't have any affect on your baby."

Shaking her head Janeway pushed the Doctor's hand away. "Captain, you're going to need your strength when it's time to deliver the baby and you can't do that if you're too exhausted to push"

"He's right Kathryn. Please, if not for me then do it for the baby"

Sighing heavily she turned her neck. "Very well let's get this over with". She felt the cool rush of drugs run through her veins and within minutes her eyes were closed and her breathing had become a steady even rhythm.

An hour later she was jolted out of a deep sleep and sat up feeling as if her body was being torn in half by a tracan beast. Chakotay hadn't realized that he had nodded off until he heard the captain pleading and begging "please Doctor, why can't I push?" She was a strong and tolerant woman but enough was enough.

When the doctor had finished examining her a moment later he confirmed she was fully dilated and indeed ready to have this baby. "I'll be in the Doctor's office waiting" Chakotay said brushing a few loose strands of hair off her brow. Grabbing his sleeve she begged him not to leave. "I can't go through this without you".

"Sure you can" he gently reassured. "You can do anything. You've already proved that by taking on the challenge of getting us back to the Alpha Quadrant. Looking up at Chakotay with tear filled eyes she whispered "please…don't go. I'm scared". Taking her hand in his he nodded. "Okay, if it means that much to you I'll stay".

-----

Her nails dug into the palm of his hand drawing a bit of blood. She had been pushing for close to an hour and was getting frustrated with the lack of progress. "I can't keep doing this Chakotay," she said through gritted teeth.

"You're doing excellent Captain, I can almost see the head" said the EMH excitedly.

"Come on Kathryn just a few more pushes and you're done" her XO encouraged as he supported her upper back with his shoulder and free hand. "I can't Chakotay. It's too hard and it hurts too much. I can't push anymore". She leaned back against him sobbing, glad for the break.

"Yes, you _can_ do it Kathryn. I know it's hard work but once it's over it'll all be worth it. I'm so proud of you. You're doing so well". He knew she was exhausted not just physically but emotionally as well.

"Oh shit, I can feel it, it's coming!" Sitting forward she took a deep breath in and held it. Repeating this step 3 more times the head was finally delivered. Taking another breath she began pushing again but the Doctor quickly stopped her so he could clear the baby's airway. "But I've got to push" she gasped for air.

"NO Kathryn, blow through it" Chakotay encouraged

Shaking her head from side to side she insisted "no, I've got to push, I feel it. I've gotta…"

"…Okay Captain, this is it. Hard as you can now. PUSH!"

Chakotay gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze and counted with the EMH while Kathryn took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. "…7, 8, 9, 10. That's it, once more Captain."

With a final cry Janeway fell back against her XO and tried to catch her breath while tears of happiness streamed down her face. "I did it Chakotay".

"Yes Captain you did" Chakotay softy said as he laid her back against the pillows. Holding her baby in her arms she quietly said, "welcome to Voyager Kimberley Phoebe Ellen Janeway. Happy birthday Mark, you have a beautiful baby daughter". Looking up she saw Chakotay heading for the doors to sickbay. "Thank you Chakotay" she called out. Turning around he just beamed his irresistible dimpled smile and nodded. "Have a good rest. I'll come visit you later". Janeway didn't want to let go of her new accomplishment but the past couple of days caught up with her all at once. Holding her arms out she handed the baby to the doctor and was asleep almost immediately.

"Computer, dim lights and deactivate Emergency Medical Hologram".

* * *

**End of part 1. We will begin Part 2 after a word from our sponsors...**


	7. Pt 2 Chapter 1

Kimberley was a very active energetic 3 year old. She was also _very_ curious and it wasn't uncommon to find her wandering around the ship with Naomi Wildman right beside her, then a call across the comm. system to their babysitter as to their whereabouts, usually Engineering or the Bridge, most commonly it was the latter. Janeway stepped out of her ready room and headed to the ops station and saying "Lieutenant Jackson, run a multi physic sweep of that nebula…"

"Mama, mama!"

Janeway stopped talking and looked over to see her daughter scrambling out of the Captain's chair with a data padd in her hand. Placing her hands on her hips Kathryn eyed each crewman on the bridge. "Would someone care to explain what my daughter is doing here?"

"Ensign Murphy found them climbing out of Jeffries tube B, section 10 on Deck 8. You were busy at the moment so I told him they could stay here since your shift was over soon" Tuvok informed in his calm voice.

With a sigh she held out her hands. "Come on girls, you know the drill. Computer locate Ensign Wildman"

_Ensign Wildman is in the mess hall_

-----

"The Captain's going to be so mad at me when she finds out I lost the girls" Samantha said turning Naomi's comm. badge over and over in her hands.

"This isn't the first time it's happened and each time she has been found safe and uninjured. Now, is there any other place you could think of that she would have gone?" Kes asked.

With a shake of her head Sam set the comm. badge on the arm of the sofa and drew her legs under her. "No, she's too short to reach any of the panels on the holidecks and she's not here with Neelix, not in our quarters, or in sickbay with the Doctor".

"What about Cargo Bay 2 or the Captain's quarters?"

"Captain's quarters? Naomi knows she isn't allowed there without Captain Janeway's authorization."

"Yes but Kimmy is authorized to come and go as she pleases since it is also her quarters too. Maybe they decided to go there to play. Computer how many people are there on Deck 3 Captain's quarters?"

"Computer belay that order"

Samantha immediately stood at attention when she heard that order. Feeling 2 little arms wrap around her leg she heard the most pleasant voice ever (at this moment anyway). "Hi mommy. Guess what? I got to sit in Uncle Commander's big chair on the Bridge."

Samantha's eyes opened wide with worry. "B-Big Chair?" she nervously asked. Groaning inwardly she thought "Great. To heck with throwing me in the Bridge, Captain Janeway will just send me out the nearest airlock now".

"At ease Ensign" Kathryn said with a smile. "Clyde had Bonnie here with her".

"Captain, I am _so_ sorry. I left them to play in Naomi's room while I went next door to crewman Celes's quarters to see if Naomi had left one of her toys there. I didn't think she could reach the door panel yet."

"It's alright Samantha but I think maybe we need to have a talk about what happened here, right girls?" Looking down at her feet Kimberley nodded, while Samantha and Naomi both stood straighter and replied 'yes ma'am". Not hearing the 3rd voice Kathryn looked down and patted Kimmy's back. "Right?" she repeated more sternly. Standing up tall Kimmy stated "Yes ma'am" with a frown.

Stepping off the turbolift Kathryn had to hide her smile when she was greeted with "Captain on the Bridge". With a nod she answered "as you were" and proceeded across the bridge leading her 'group' into her ready room. Once inside she placed a reassuring hand on Ensign Wildman's back while she told Kimberley and Naomi to have a seat on the sofa. "Ensign, relax. I'm not mad at you" Janeway quietly said.

"That's a big relief Captain, really" she said with a smile.


	8. Pt 2 Chapter 2

"Mmmm, that was a great meal Kathryn. I see you've been practicing your culinary skills" Chakotay complimented politely while wiping his mouth. Janeway laughed and reached for her napkin. "I just programmed the replicator, but thank you for the vote of confidence." Looking to her right she frowned and pointed to the plate on the table. "Kimberley, eat up your carrots honey".

Crossing her arms over her chest and pouting she leaned back in her chair and grumpily said, "I'm full"

"Fine. Go wash your hands and face and get your pajamas on. I'll be there soon… Kimberley come back and put your dirty plate where it belongs please." Kathryn called out in a frustrated tone. Sitting down on the couch she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples to try and get rid of the pounding headache that decided to rear up a short time ago. "What was that all about?" Chakotay asked sitting beside her on the couch. He had noticed that Kimberley had barely said two words throughout dinner, which was very unlike her.

"Oh, she's just mad at me because she got in trouble for taking off on Samantha again."

"Where did they show up this time? Here, sit on the floor at my feet…now lay your head back a bit. There, how does that feel?" he asked massaging her temples for her.

"Thank you Chakotay. Her and Naomi ended up on the bridge. Ensign Murphy found them in the Jeffries tube on deck 8 and brought them up to see me." Just then Kathryn felt a little body plunk itself down on her lap. "Story time mama" Kimberley stated opening the book she had brought out. When the story was finished Chakotay tucked her into bed then bid goodnight to the Captain and went back to his own quarters.

-----

Kathryn and Chakotay were in the mess hall eating lunch when Kimberley came running in followed by a flustered Talaxian. Standing up on a chair she placed her hands on her hips, looked at the Captain and Commander and glared. In her 'captain's voice' Kimberley loudly said "Daddy you love mama right? And Mama you love daddy right?" When she didn't receive an answer right away she repeated "RIGHT?" Totally embarrassed they just nodded. "then why aren't you married already?" Kathryn reached for her coffee mug as she choked on her salad.

"Don't even say it Paris" Chakotay warned w/ a look.

Sitting her daughter on her lap Kathryn asked for clarification. "Well Naomi's mommy and daddy love each other and they're married, and Aunt Bella and Uncle Tom love each other and they're married, so if you love each other like you say you do at home then you should be married too. Before she could respond Kathryn was called to the bridge.

-----

_Captain's personal log Stardate 53126.9 _

_Chakotay and I got married today and he says that he wants to adopt Kimberley legally. I'm the happiest woman alive, I just wish I had a way to tell my mom and sister the good news._

"Hey what are you doing?" Chakotay took the padd out of Janeway's hands and held it up so she couldn't reach it. "I thought we agreed no working while we're on our honeymoon".

Reaching up to grab it she pouted "it's not work, it's a personal log, now give it back. That's an order". Placing his hands on her hips and drawing her in he nuzzled her neck. "Have I told you how much I love it when you order me around like that?"

"Have I told you how much I love it when you kiss me there?" Kathryn ran her hands through his hair exciting him even more. She pushed her hips into his bringing them closer. Tippping her head back to give him better access to her neck she gasped when his hand slipped inside the opening of her wedding dress. Within moments he had the dress off and was removing his own shirt while she removed his pants and boxer shorts. Their hands were all over each other, exploring and caressing every inch of bare skin. In one swift movement he picked her up, carried her to the bed and laid down next to her.

His hands and mouth were wreaking havoc with her senses and she was quickly losing her self control. She begged him to take her to completion not sure how much more she could withstand his teasing. In a desperate final attempt she panted "That's an order!"

Three more rounds of intense love making later Kathryn laid in the arms of her husband with a smile pasted on her face and snoring softly. Kissing the top of her head he whispered "I love you Kathryn Marie Janeway" then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.

-----

"Come on Kimberley, time to go see Seven and Naomi. Grab your bag sweetie". Kathryn grabbed her own jacket from the back of the chair and kissed her husband goodbye. "You're picking her up from school right?"

"I guess so" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Mama, who's the man in this picture with you?"

"Kimmy, where did you find this?" Janeway asked taking the picture.

"It was in the drawer of your desk. He must be someone really special to you, there's lots of pictures of him around and you look really happy in the pictures".

"He's a really good friend of mine back on Earth" was the only explanation Kathryn chose to give at that moment.

"Is he my real daddy?"

Kathryn suddenly felt the room begin to spin and sat down to steady herself. She knew this day would come but she still wasn't sure how she was going to explain it to a 5 year old. Taking a deep breath she put her hand on Kimberley's shoulder and promised they would talk after school. "I think you're big enough to walk by yourself to school. Go straight to Astrometrics with no detours today, hear me young lady?"

"Yes sir daddy" she said skipping out the door.

Raising her hand to silence him she stood up and walked over to the view port in the sitting area. "Chakotay, please. Not now" Kathryn said when the doors had shut but he wasn't about to drop the subject this time. "You haven't told her! Why not?" he said in amazement.

"I … I don't know how" Janeway sat at her desk and stared at the picture of her, Mark and Molly that Kimberley had placed down when she left.

"She has a right to know Kathryn," he argued, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I KNOW, I KNOW! How do you tell a child that the man she has grown up to think is her daddy isn't her dad at all?"

"I am as much her father as anyone else on this ship! Besides, you did a fine job when you explained to her why her daddy lives here on Voyager but Naomi's daddy lives on Ktaris. How is that any different than our situation now?"

"Because, if we ever get back to Earth…"

"Correction, _when_ we get back to Earth" he interrupted.

With a sigh and a disapproving look she continued. "_When_ we get back to Earth, I'm not going to deny her the chance to know Mark".

"I'm not saying you should. Think of it this way. How would you feel if you went your whole life believing something and then years later finding out that it was a lie there whole time.

"I HAVE Chakotay!" Kathryn started to say but was interrupted by Tuvok on the comm. system. "I'm on my way Tuvok" she closed the link and grabbed her jacket off the floor. Turning back to Chakotay she quietly said "I'll tell her tonight, I promise. Now drop the subject."


	9. Pt 2 Chapter 3

Janeway sat at her desk with her feet propped up. Food supplies were low, long range sensors were down at the moment, crew evaluations were due, there had been a couple altercations in engineering – one of them between Seven of Nine and the Chief Engineer – and to top it all off she hadn't been feeling well for the past week or so. Hearing the door chime she called out "who is it?" She really didn't want to be bothered, that's why she had retreated to her ready room in the first place.

"The Doctor"

'_Especially by you_' she muttered. Letting out a sigh she curtly answered, "Come in!"

"Why is it whenever it's time for annual physicals the Captain is a no-show?"

"Let's get it over with," she said sitting on the front of her desk. Ignoring his sarcastic remark she took a sip of her coffee and continued reading the report currently in her hand.

"Any complaints?" he asked taking out his tricorder and began scanning Kathryn

"A little nausea. How's the crew?"

He heard the aggravation in her tone of voice but he figured it was just because she had failed to evade him once again. He proceeded to inform her about Seven's medical alterations he had to make and an alien virus that he had managed to 'nip in the bud'. "Cyto-metabolism is normal. Endocrine functions functioning…"

"That's a relief," she said in a tone that clearly gave away the fact she was only listening with half an ear, the other part of her attention being on the report she still held in her hand.

"However I would like you to drop by sickbay at your earliest convenience. There are a couple tests I'd like to run on you".

"Maybe next week. Thank you Doctor". Standing up she signaled that the exam was over and he was dismissed.

-----

Kimberley was staying with B'Elanna and Tom overnight so that Kathryn and Chakotay could spend an evening alone. They were curled up on the couch covered only by a blanket, wearing nothing underneath. "Did you go see the Doctor today like you said you would?"

"Mm hmm" she nodded

"And?"

Taking his hand she placed it on her abdomen. Leaning her head back to look up at him she smiled and said, "We're pregnant". He kissed her passionately on the lips then rubbed his hands over her belly. "Oh Kathryn that's incredible news. Pregnant!"

Looking down at their hands intertwined she nodded. Quietly she added "with twins" andChakotay's jaw dropped. "Did you just say twins? As in two babies? At once?" Kathryn laughed. "Last time I studied genetic biology that was the definition of twins. You're taking this a lot better than I expected you would".

"Give me a while to let it sink in first" he said somewhat numbly.


	10. Pt 2 Chapter 4

It was because of the twins that Kathryn was put on light duty earlier than when she was carrying Kimberley. While going over the crew evaluations she was summoned to sickbay. Walking through the doors she called out "REPORT!"

"Kimmy was complaining of a stomach ache while studying with Ensign Brooks on Holodeck 2. She has a slight temperature but nothing to be alarmed about. However 20 minutes earlier Lieutenants Ashmore, Bentley and Jackson came in with same complaints."

"That's odd. Is everyone up to date on his or her immunization boosters?" she asked pulling the Doctor aside.

"Yes Captain. I have a feeling it's just your regular common flu bug. I'm going to release Kimmy now. Give her lots of fluids and make sure she gets plenty of rest. That goes for you too – plenty of rest.

"With a nod Janeway lifted Kimberley off the biobed. "Let me know if there's any changes in the rest of the crew."

-----

Kathryn stirred in Chakotay's arms and slowly opened her eyes. She had heard a noise that she knew she should recognize but because of the fogginess of her mind, couldn't identify what the sound was. The noise was followed by a whimper and she looked over to see her daughter standing in the bedroom doorway crying.

"Honey what's wrong?" she asked slowly climbing out of bed.

"I – throwed up - my - dinner." Kimberley said between sobs. Looking into the living room Kathryn saw the mess on the carpet, squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had gone to bed early with a headache and had only fallen into a deep restful sleep a short time ago. "I - tried to - make it to - the bathroom mama. Honest I did. Please don't be mad at me." Kimberley had huge crocodile tears running down her face. Wiping them away gently Kathryn tried to get her to calm down. "Accident happen sweetie. It's all right" she reassured. Suddenly Kathryn felt her stomach lurch, announced she was about to be sick also and headed for the washroom where she herself spent the rest of the night leaving Chakotay to take turns looking after her and Kimberley for the remainder of the night.

-----

Everyone had already arrived when Chakotay walked into the briefing room to start the morning staff meeting. "Commander, no offense but you look terrible this morning. Did you not sleep well last night?" Harry asked.

"No Ensign, as a matter of fact I didn't. Let's get this meeting started."

"By 1030 hours this morning, 23 more crew members have become quite ill. Their symptoms are identical to what you stated Kimberley and the Captain have." The Doctor reported grimly.

"There's got to be some explanation as to why everyone is suddenly so sick. Neelix I want you to talk to people. Found out if they ate or drank anything out of the ordinary. Tuvok I want you to take an away team down to the surface and start investigating." He was rewarded with a chorus of 'aye sir's'. "Uh Commander, I would like to consult with some of the medical personnel on Drakus. Maybe they have some answers or can see something we're missing" the Doctor inquired.

"Permission granted. Everyone in sickbay seems stable and Kes and Paris can help if it's needed. Dismissed". Leaning back in the chair Chakotay rubbed his hands over his face and groaned aloud "oh, this is turning into one hell of a bad day".


	11. Pt 2 Chapter 5

_Captain's Log Stardate 56621.8_

_Most of the crew have recovered and are returning to duty. I am pleased that the doctor was able to find a treatment so quickly. We have left orbit of Drakus and are continuing on our journey home._

Kimberley liked having her mom help out at school. It meant that she got to spend more time with her. Voyager was sitting in orbit of a planet that looked a lot like Mars and after viewing the initial reports Janeway deemed it safe for the crew to go on some long overdue shore leave.

"Captain may I speak with you a moment?"

"Certainly Lieutenant. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I heard that you and Crewman Celes were planning a field trip of sorts down on the planet for the children and I was wondering if I might join you?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea Lieutenant. I'd like to talk it over with the Doctor first. If he says it's okay, then I'll approve your request."

"Thank you Captain". Kathryn watched Munroe head off down the corridor with a large smile on her face. This sight lifted Kathryn's spirits high and she hoped the Doctor okayed the shore leave for Ms. Munroe.

-----

It had been a very productive and informative day for the children. They had learned a lot and had a great time playing as well. She wouldn't admit it anyone but she had actually enjoyed spending time on the planet today with Celes, Munroe and all the children. She had even unconsciously let them see a side of the Captain that very few people had seen before. "Crewman Celes please go gather the children together, it looks like a storm is coming in and we should get back to the ship."

"Yes Captain"

"Janeway to Voyager…Voyager please respond." Taking out her tricorder she ran a few scans and closed it again with a sigh. Catching up with Celes she pulled her aside for a moment. "I am unable to hail Voyager and believe it is from all the energy fluctuations in the air. That's probably what's blocking the signal so we'll just have to find somewhere to use as a shelter and wait out the storm.

"I saw a cave about 20 meters over in that direction that was unoccupied. We could take shelter in there" Celes offered.

"Good idea, let's go"

"Okay children gather around. The Captain has an announcement to make so pay close attention." Looking around at everyone Kathryn asked, "Where's Lieutenant Munroe?"

"She went that way to go see the rock specimens that Kimmy told her about," Naomi said pointing in the general direction.

"Janeway to Lieutenant Munroe…Lieutenant respond" she repeated. The comm. line was too staticky to make out any words. With her command abilities automatically kicking in she put her 'captain's mask' in place and started dishing out orders. "Crewman Celes, take the children to the cave you found earlier and stay there until you hear from me."

"Captain, what about you?" Celes questioned her orders but caught the look that Janeway gave her and quickly changed her mind.

"I'm going to go find Lieutenant Munroe. You have your orders Crewman." Janeway started to walk away when Celes objected "Captain you shouldn't go alone." After seeing the look that Kathryn gave her Celes quietly added, "yes ma'am."

Kimmy and a few of the other young kids began to cry when they saw Kathryn turn away. "No mama don't do, please don't go!" she called out grabbing Kathryn's leg and hanging on tight.

"Kimberley let go of my leg and go with Crewman Celes to the shelter. I'll be back soon".

"Uh-uh" she said defiantly shaking her head and getting a stubborn look in her eyes. The other children were silent as they watched Kathryn take the 'hands on hips' Captain Janeway stance. They had all heard stories about it but to see it for themselves was a little intimidating. Being best friends with the Captain's daughter meant Naomi had seen it a fair amount herself and she knew what was about to come next.

"Kimberley Ellen Phoebe Janeway. I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it. Let go so I can go find Lieutenant Munroe". Slowly Kimmy let go of her mom and stepped back. She knew that when her mom used her 'Captain's voice' she meant business. Standing up straight and looking Janeway in the face Kimmy saw the anger in Kathryn's eyes and whispered, "yes ma'am".

-----

Janeway shifted trying to find a more comfortable position and smiled as she watched the children play and talk quietly amongst themselves. They had been down on the surface for 6 hours now with still no word from Voyager. Little Nikki Paris felt a poke in her back and looked around in surprise. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Michael Paris asked turning to his sister.

"Something just poked me in the back. There it is again. Who's poking me?" she snarled.

Kathryn chuckled and calmly said, "calm down Nikki, it's just the babies kicking."

"Can I feel?" Mikayla Jackson asked shyly stepping forward.

"Sure, put your hand right here." Kathryn nodded and indicated that the other kids could feel too. Doing as she was told Mikayla frowned and said, "I don't feel anything"

"Well, you have to give it a minute sometimes". Shaking her head, Mikayla announced that there was still no movement. "Here, let's see if this works." Janeway pushed down near the top a bit and sure enough the twins shifted and started kicking again. "That's so cool!" one of the other children said in wonder. "Does it hurt?" asked another.

Wincing, Kathryn inhaled sharply. "Sometimes, but not always. Okay guys, you're gonna have to move so I can stand up." Reaching behind her she used the wall of the cave as support to help her stand. Walking to the back of the cave Kathryn told Celes and Murphy to keep an eye on the children. "I need to walk around some, my legs are starting to cramp. How are you two holding up?"

"We're fine Captain" Lieutenant Murphy said in a curt tone.

"Not entirely" Celes replied in an equally agitated tone.

"What's wrong?" Kathryn knew that something was wrong and she intended to find out.

"Nothing Captain."

"You should tell her"

"She has enough to deal with right now, Crewman!"

"ENOUGH!" Kathryn interjected, throwing her hands up in the air. Her patience and fuse for tolerance had both grown very thin and kept getting thinner by the moment.

Naomi watched as the adults talked. "What are they saying?" Kimberley asked her. "I don't know but I don't think it's a good thing". Seeing the frown on Kathryn's face when she quickly walked past them on her way outside, Kimberley agreed. "Nope, definitely not a good thing".

Chakotay's voice filled the cave. "Voyager…away…read…?"

"Yes Commander, we read you" Janeway answered. Voyager's hail was repeated with the same amount of interference.

"Commander we read you but you're breaking up. Maybe the cave is blocking the signal. I'm going to try from outside the cave."

"How's that Captain?"

"Fine"

"Good, how are you guys doing down there? We noticed a storm was beginning but the communications went down and we couldn't keep a lock on anyone long enough to risk transporting. Shortly after that we were fired upon and forced to retreat. We took some heavy damage and it will be a while before we reach you.

"Are the transporters working at least?" Kathryn asked praying that they were.

"Negative Captain. They were one of the more seriously damaged systems on the ship," B'Elanna reported.

"Great, this is all I need" Kathryn muttered to herself. To Voyager she continued aloud "Lieutenant I need those transporters up and running right away. I have a situation down here that requires some urgency."

"What's the matter, are the children getting restless and demanding all the Captain's attention strictly for themselves?" Chakotay teased. She could picture him smiling at his comment and remembered how fascinated the children were to feel the babies move and kick. As a coincidence she received a sucker punch in her side, causing her to focus on the current problem at hand. "I wish but no. Lieutenant Murphy has gone into labor".

"Are you sure? How long ago, maybe we could send a shuttle…"

"POSITIVE! Just get the damn transporters back online and get us the hell out of here." Kathryn cut the link and took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

-----

Two hours later Kathryn was still sitting outside when Kimberley and Naomi walked up. "What are you doing mama?"

"Hmmm? Oh, just thinking"

"About our current predicament?" Naomi asked climbing up on the rock and sitting beside the Captain.

"Or about Lieutenant Murphy?" Kimberley inquired crawling up on the other side.

"That too" she admitted

"Mama, are you going to have the babies too while we're down here?"

Janeway looked at Kimberley with a puzzled look on her face. _Where do they come up with these things?_ She thought to herself. Aloud she answered, "no sweetie, what makes you think that?"

"Because your tummy is the same size as Lieutenant Murphy's" Kimmy stated placing her small hand on Kathryn's oversized stomach.

"That's because the Captain has two babies growing inside. At least that's what my mommy said the reason was. Am I right Captain?" Naomi said, suddenly aware she was possibly speaking out of line. She looked up at Kathryn and timidly mirrored Kimmy's action from a moment ago. Nodding slightly Janeway rubbed her belly and in a voice barely above a whisper she confirmed, "that's right Naomi".

"Mama, I know you said we have to be brave, but I'm really scared. I wanna go back home to Voyager and see daddy, and Auntie B'Ella and Uncle Tom and…"

Putting her arms around Kimmy and Naomi's shoulders she pulled them in for a hug. "I know you girls must be very frightened…"

"Not me" Naomi interjected and doing a good job to sound brave.

"…And it's okay to be scared. Away missions can be very scary when something unexpected like this happens".

"But Captain, you're not scared" Naomi and Kimmy were watching her intently and were surprised to hear her admit that she was, in fact, very scared. "You don't look scared."

"That's an important part about being a Captain. In command school they tell you there are three things to remember about being a Captain: Stand up straight, keep your shirt tucked in, and _never_ let your crew see that you're scared or unsure." _I'm not sure why I'm even having this conversation with these two right now, but what else can I do? Voyager isn't that far away but with transporters down they may as well be in the Stozak system. At least we have the shelter and the emergency rations. I have been in situations where we've been stranded before and had to fend for ourselves until we were rescued, but those times I never had a woman in labor and children stranded with me._

"Kimberley, Naomi this isn't funny. Where are you guys!" Celes yelled in a panicked voice.

"Oops, guess we should have told her where we were going" Kimberley sheepishly admitted.

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes Janeway answered by yelling, "it's okay Celes, they're with me." Brushing away the few tears that had escaped and blinking back the rest Janeway stood up and stretched, trying to relieve the tension in her lower back. At 23 weeks she was almost as big as when Kimberley was born and her backaches were just as bad too.


	12. Pt 2 Chapter 6

Wetting a cloth with cold water, Kathryn bent down and laid it on Murphy's forehead. "How are you doing Lieutenant?"

"Why do we always forget about the pain of labor when we agree to have children?"

"Here's the emergency med kit and an extra blanket Captain" Naomi offered setting the items on the ground. Suddenly she hid behind, but peeked around Janeway as Murphy groaned out loud and dropped her head back. "Thank you Naomi." Kathryn reassuringly patted the little hand resting on her side and explained "everything's okay. She is having another contraction. That's all". With an understanding nod (like the Captain does) she went back to sit with the rest of the children. She acted and looked so much older that Kathryn tended to forget that the child was only a year younger than her own.

-----

Celes had gone outside for some fresh air. When she asked Kathryn for a report on Murphy she tried to hide the concern in her voice and on her face hoping that the Captain wouldn't pick up on the fact that Celes was aware how worn out Kathryn was looking. Ever since the "Good Shepherd" mission, Celes had felt a closeness and deeper respect for the Captain of Voyager.

"The contractions are coming pretty close together now and her water just broke – she's having a pretty tough time with it right now. I don't think it will be much longer now".

"Captain, your head and your back…" Celes wondered, indicating the two things Janeway was simultaneously massaging.

"I'm trying to ignore them, I'll be fine. Lieutenant Murphy is our biggest concern right now". Tapping her comm. badge Kathryn turned her back and walked a few paces away. "Janeway to Torres, how are the transporters coming along?"

"It'll be another couple hours at least, maybe even 3 Captain. That's the best estimate I can give you at this time"

"Thank you Lieutenant. Janeway out." The agitation in each other's voice was obvious. Kathryn knew that B'Elanna was aware how grim the situation was right now and was working w/ her best engineers to get the problem fixed as fast as she could. The thing that concerned Janeway the most was that B'Elanna never exaggerated estimated times of repair. She had given permission for Paris to take a shuttle down to the surface but she wasn't sure how long it would take him and if he would even make it here in time to get them back to Voyager before Murphy's baby was born. She found out the answer to that last question in an hour's time.

"That's it Lieutenant, you're doing great. Keep pushing." Kathryn encouraged

"Damn it all to hell! How did you get through this part?" Murphy asked lying back down to rest a moment and catch her breath.

"Same way you are now – a lot of cursing and hard work. Just think, in a few months I'll be in your position and doing your job twice." Kathryn said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. Propping herself up again, Murphy began to push and 20 minutes later had delivered a healthy baby boy. Janeway had just finished wrapping him up in her coat when she felt the familiar tingle of a transporter beam bringing them home.

-----

Thirteen weeks and 3 days later Janeway was roused out of a peaceful sleep to feel the familiar twinges of 6 years ago. Sitting up she checked her chronometer and groaned. "It's 0400 hours, couldn't you have picked a better hour to decide to enter this world? Apparently not" she confirmed, answering her own question as she felt another contraction start. By 1600 hours everyone on the ship knew that the Captain had gone into labor was now in sickbay delivering the babies as they spoke.

"Why Chakotay decided to go on a supply gathering mission now and leave me to do this alone I'll never understand" Kathryn complained, pausing to catch her breath. "DAMN! Can't you just reach in and pull the twins out of me?"

Rolling his eyes the Doctor sighed. "You know that's not how it works. Now quit your complaining and bear down so we can get this over with." Giving the Doctor an icy glare that could freeze the Devil himself Kathryn took a deep breath, closed her eyes, dropped her chin and began pushing again. Thirty minutes later she was the proud mother of Kiernan Rose and Emily Kathryn Janeway, both weighing in at 6 lbs 9oz and 6 lbs 12oz respectively.


	13. Pt 3 Chapter 1

**_Author's note: The rest of the story takes place about 8 years later. An alternate version rated "MA" (aka NC-17) of this chapter is available upon request._**

* * *

Kimberley, Naomi and Mikayla were relaxing on the Holodeck when they were interrupted. "Janeway to Kimberley" 

"Yes mama?"

"Are you forgetting about something?"

Kimberley paused and thought for a moment. "No, not that I know of"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you are"

"Well, I don't remember what it was so it couldn't have been very important"

"I'll give you a clue. Meet me in Astrometrics in 2 minutes"

"But that's 3 decks down and I'm…"

"Then I suggest you start moving. Janeway out"

-----

"Mommy, you said Kimmy was going to take me and Emily swimming today."

"I know I did Kiernan and I'm sorry. I'll take you guys swimming tomorrow," Kathryn said kneeling down."

"But we don't want to go tomorrow, we wanna go today with Kimmy. Why won't she take us?" Kiernan whined sadly.

"I don't know but we'll find out as soon as we see her… _whenever the hell that will be"_ Janeway added under her breath.

**_BEEP – BOOP_**

"Captain. Christopher wants to know if Kiernan and Emily want to join us at the water park on Holodeck 2". Five minutes later the girls had changed into their bathing suits and had a towel over their shoulders. "Have a good time and be sure to listen to Lieutenant Murphy.

"Yes ma'am" they replied in unison as they headed out the door.

When Chakotay walked into his quarters at 2100 hours that evening he found his wife pacing the floor with a half-full glass of wine in one hand, a data padd in the other and an open bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table. "10 HOURS CHAKOTAY! 10 hours since anyone has seen or heard her!" Kathryn ranted, waving the data padd in the air when she heard him come in. Grabbing her arms he took the items from her hands (after a couple failed attempts) and pulled her into a tight embrace. Kissing her head he rubbed her back as she clung to him and cried into his chest. Straightening up she faced the view port and hugged herself. "I don't get it Chakotay. She's always been stubborn but never defied me or done _anything_ stupid like this before."

"Lieutenant Ayala to Captain Janeway"

"Go ahead Lieutenant" Chakotay confirmed

"Sir. Miss Kimberley Janeway has been found. Commander Tuvok is with her now sirs."

"Thank you Lieutenant. Good job"

-----

Chakotay put his arms around his wife and stared at her reflection in the view port. "The twins are sleeping over at Lieutenant Murphy's and Tuvok agreed that Kimberley should stay in somebody else's quarters for tonight, just until things cool down. Now, I think you should go and soak in the tub to help you relax and rewind." Nodding, she agreed and headed for the bathroom.

A short time later, he climbed in behind Kathryn and proceeded to wash her back for her. Placing kisses along her neck and shoulders he whispered, "I love you Kathryn Janeway. We have the place to ourselves so I think we should take advantage of it" he suggested, sliding down further into the tub and, subsequently, jarring the plug loose. A quarter of the water had been drained before they realized what happened and fixed the problem. When she leaned back against him she could feel his evident arousal against the small of her back. "Well well, what have we here?" she asked reaching behind her with an evil grin on her face. Closing his eyes he said in a deep, sultry voice, "Oh Kathryn that feels good". He wanted to take her right then but restrained himself. They hadn't made love or barely even touched each other in 2 months and he didn't want this moment to be over in 5 minutes.

He took her hand and put it up to his lips. Kissing each finger delicately he used his other hand to caress her breast, causing her to moan slightly. "Chakotay I miss the feel of you touching and kissing me this way" she murmured in a voice full of passion. Turning her head to his he kissed her hard on the mouth, parting her lips slightly and whispered,

"Kathryn I want you _so_ badly". With her hand still on top of his he moved it lower. He loved the way she held back wanting the passion and fire to last for as long as possible. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and drained the rest of the water. Holding her hips he pulled her to her knees and continued to satisfy her until he was spent. Climbing out of the tub he carried her to their bedroom where they proceeded to make love again three more times, and he finally collapsed on top of her in pure exhausted bliss. They were so focused on their lovemaking they didn't hear Kimberley come in or see her standing in the doorway. "Chakotay, I can't breathe". Pushing her husband off her she snuggled into his arms and started dozing off. Getting an odd feeling in her gut she pulled on her robe and went into the living room just in time to see the back of her daughter's head go through the door to her own room.


	14. Pt 3 Chapter 2

Kimberley and her friends were eating a snack in the near empty mess hall and talking about what they did the night before. "Oh my gosh, you didn't. You walked in on the Captain and Commander having sex?"

"Michael, keep your voice down" Nikki Paris hissed at her brother and jabbed him with her elbow.

"Heads up. The Captain found out about what we did and she is on the lookout for us. I just saw her going in the direction of the transporter rooms"

"Thanks Jason. Come on guys lets get out of here" Kimberley suggested standing up quickly.

Just as the door to the mess hall closed behind the group of teens Janeway walked in from the other door and demanded black coffee.

"Captain, we're running low…" Neelix started to say as he came around from behind the counter. Putting her hands on his chest she glowered at him. "Neelix, listen very carefully to me because I'm only going to say this once. Coffee black!" Taking the cup from him she inhaled the rich aroma and realized he was trying to tell her about something he had found. "Coffee first" she interrupted putting up her hand. After taking a large sip she sighed in contentment then turned her attention to the cook. "Now, what's the problem?"

"Captain I found these comm. badges on the empty table in the back corner"

"Computer, specify all crewman present in the mess hall"

"Captain Janeway, crewman Neelix, Ensign Michael Paris, crewman Nikki Paris, crewman Mikayla Jackson, Ensign Kimberley Janeway, Ensign Naomi Wildman, Ensign Jason Dabner…"

"Computer end specification". Snatching the badges out of Neelix's hand she snapped, "I don't believe this" and stalked out of the mess hall to go to her ready room. An hour and a half later the Doctor contacted her. "Captain, I located the missing crewmen and have them all here in sickbay with me. Jason Dabner was treated for an injured leg he received while climbing down a Jeffries tube but everything is okay now."

"Thank you Doctor. Would you please bring Bonnie, Clyde, Houdini and the rest of the gang to my ready room when you're finished with them."

"Yes Captain"

-----

"Captain, the crewmen you requested to see have arrived"

"Thank you Lieutenant Rollins. Send them in please." Janeway was leaning forward slightly with both hands on her desk quietly tapping the fingers of her left hand in anger as they walked in and lined up in a row. They also saw the comm. badges lined up in a similar row along the desk. Kiernan wasn't sure what to expect. She had never been called to the ready room in an official capacity before so she followed Kimberley's lead and stood between her sister and Naomi. After all, this wasn't just an angry Captain she was in front of, this was also her mother. Also visible on the desk were 2 security reports and one medical report from the Doctor. Looking down at these then down the line of people standing in front of her Kathryn asked "why?"

Michael immediately stepped forward and looked his Captain in the face. "I take full responsibility for what's happened. There were others involved but I was the senior officer, and the culpability is mine," he admitted honorably.

Kimberley had learned how to read the emotions that were hidden behind the mask her mother wore. The disappointment and anger were obvious on her mother's face. Seeing Kiernan stand beside her at full attention she thought back to a conversation Kathryn had with each of her children at a very young age. She had never totally realized the power of those words until now.

"Ensign Paris isn't telling the exact truth Captain" Naomi interjected stepping forward. "He was not the senior officer involved". In the back of her mind Kimberley heard Kathryn's voice again: _the first duty of any Starfleet Officer is the truth"_. Before she realized what she was doing she heard her own voice say, "I was".

"YOU?" Janeway whispered in astonishment. She was stunned and confused, her head reeling. Why would Kimberley be taking responsibility for the comm. badge incident?

"I'm the one who came up with the idea because I didn't want to get in trouble for the day before". Without turning her head away Kathryn dismissed Michael and Naomi. Sadly looking at Kimberley they took their comm. badges and left. When Kim looked up again she saw the disappointment and hurt radiating intensely from her mother's eyes. Janeway was appalled that Kimberley had allowed her 8-year-old sister to be a part of this. She was trying to understand the logistics of why they did it but was coming up empty every time. Taking even breaths to try calming the fury inside she looked up at Kimberley hoping to see the reasoning in her eyes. Choking back the tears that had formed, Janeway swallowed and quietly said "I will deal with you in a moment". Turning to Kiernan she said in a barely controlled voice "I want you to explain to me how **_you_** of all people could be involved in this."

"Well I saw her with her friends and I asked what she was doing. She said they were going to go play hide and seek and asked if I wanted to play. She never wants to do stuff with Emily and me so I was happy she asked me to play and so I joined in."

"Go out on the bridge and wait for me there."

"Yes ma'am"

Choking back a sob Janeway swallowed hard. In a voice barely audible to even her own ears Kathryn whispered, "Dismissed". Once the doors had closed it was now time to turn her questioning to Kimberley. "I don't know where to start. Just tell me one thing, what were you thinking?"

"I knew that you were already angry and I figured that you were probably going to be giving me some huge long lecture and I really wasn't in the mood for hearing one of those so I decided that I would leave my comm. badge behind and pick it up later. I didn't know they would do the same thing," Kimberley explained placidly.

Janeway was surprised to hear that last sentence. "You _knew_ I was already upset, and you thought I might go easier on you once I had settled down so you **_remove_** your comm. badge? And you thought that the younger ones wouldn't copy what he Captain's daughter – who just so happens to be the oldest – does! Do I **_dare_** ask how your 8-year-old sister got involved?"

"It's quite simple. We were on Deck 7 section 12c Gamma when Kiernan spotted us. I figured if I didn't invite her to tag along she would be bugging me to play anyways. Everything was fine until Jason slipped and hurt his leg. He couldn't walk on it and if we did an emergency transport it would have been noticed right away, so I told the Doctor to come and fix Jason's leg. That's when I knew we would be found out and reported."

Kathryn stood behind her chair with one arm crossed over her chest, the other clenched fist at her lips keeping the sobs at bay. Her expression had changed too, from disappointment to anger. She shook her head back and forth in disagreement trying to understand how Kimberley could even fathom thinking that what she had done was a good idea and that her reasons were logical. _When is Kimberley ever going to learn that she is a role model for all the children on Voyager and her sisters will do anything for her because they look up to her and think the world of her._ Kathryn didn't use her mask very often when it was just she, Kimberley and the twins. She was so angry right now she was trembling. Steadying herself as she came around from behind the desk Kathryn stood toe to toe with Kimberley and looked her in the eye. "You are a valuable officer and you are my daughter. It is **_vital_** that you understand me here." Swallowing past the lump in her throat she continued. "I _need_ you."

Kimberley was surprised to hear her mom admit this and looked at her in confusion. Janeway's hands were clasped together almost as if she were pleading to Kimberley. "But I also need to know that I can count on you. You are my right hand. The one I turn to when I need reassurance about the other children on Voyager. We have forged this relationship for years, and I depend on it". Distancing herself so she could regain her composure she stepped around Kimberley and went back to her desk, leaning on it in fear that her legs wouldn't support her anymore. Seeing the comm. badges still sitting on the desk brought back the anger over the original reason she had called her daughter into the ready room. "I want you to know how very deeply you have disappointed me"

Kimberley looked away nervously. She never did like it when the "Captain's voice" was used on her. "If there are _any_ further transgressions, you will no longer be a junior officer on this crew. Is that clear?" Looking back up Kimberley quietly replied, "Yes ma'am".

Shaking her head slightly Kathryn continued. "Chakotay is waiting for you on the bridge. Dismissed". When the doors had closed Janeway dropped into her chair, covered her face with her hands and sighed.

-----

**_A FEW WEEKS LATER:_**

"Please state the … Captain is everything all right?" the Doctor asked when he was activated.

"Headache" she said tipping her neck.

Placing the hypo spray to her neck he began to talk but she cut him off. "I don't eat enough, I work too hard, I drink too much coffee and I don't get enough rest. I know, I know. I'm going to my quarters now. Thank you Doctor. Computer de-activate EMH".

She stopped by Kiernan and Emily's room (which used to be Chakotay's quarters) to check on the twins but found it empty. "That's odd," she thought. Crossing over to her quarters she looked into her bedroom and found them asleep together in her bed. Grabbing her nightgown she went into the washroom to change. Crawling in beside Emily she quietly made sure the alarm was set then kissed her girls. Emily stirred and snuggled in close to Kathryn, wrapping her arms around Janeway. Kissing the top of Emily's hair she whispered "goodnight girls" and drifted off to sleep listening to the sounds of their breathing.

-----

Janeway woke with a start. Rubbing her eyes she tried to figure out what had woke her up when she heard movement and giggling in the living area. Looking at her chronometer she grabbed her robe and marched into the living room. She knew that giggle and it belonged to only one person.

Kimberley snickered as she bumped into the edge of her mom's desk, knocking over a photograph. "Ssh you're going to wake up my mom," she whispered giggling again as she wrapped her arms around his waist and reached up to kiss him.

"Too late. Computer lights one-half illumination". Kimberley turned around to see Kathryn standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face.

"Hi mom" she said with a big smile on her face. Janeway just stood there tapping her foot. "I – I was just making sure she made it back to her quarters safely Captain" he stammered.

Stepping to the door she opened it, "Thank you Ensign, you're dismissed". Michael practically ran out the door and down the hall. Turning around Kathryn caught Kimberley just as she stumbled and both fell onto the desk hard, Kimberley on top of Kathryn. "Mama, what's going on? Is something wrong with Kimmy?"

"Everything is fine Emily, go back to bed"

"Mama, I'm Kiernan"

"Whatever! Back to bed now." Standing up she helped Kimberley to her room. "I have to be on the bridge in 5.5 hours. We'll talk about this in depth tomorrow." Turning on her heel Kathryn went to the view port and stared out at the stars rushing by. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. Leaning her head against the bulkhead she let the tears fall freely, not trying to hold back anything. Finally she lay down on the couch exhausted and immediately fell asleep.


	15. Pt 3 Chapter 3

It was a quiet routine morning on the bridge. "Tal Celes wants to bring a group of her students up to show them what happens on the bridge of a Starship."

"Give them a tour of the different stations to see how they look and operate. I think that's a good idea. Who knows, maybe there are a few future First Officers in the group" Janeway quipped as she smirked at Chakotay. "Or captains" he retorted with his own grin.

"Oh no. It will be a long time before I give up my chair to someone else."

"She'll be 70 years old with gray hair and in a hover chair still giving orders to us" Harry joined in. Glancing behind her to the ops station she gave him a big smile and said, "thanks for your confidence Ensign".

"Anytime Captain," he said returning the smile.

"Flattery won't get you that second pip Harry" Chakotay commented. Turning around to face the con again Tom smugly said, "no but it can get you other places, right Commander?"

Janeway burst out laughing and patted the arm to her left. "Ignore him Chakotay. He's still jealous that the results from his Warp 10 threshold experience didn't become permanent reality once our genomes and DNA were resequenced.

Chakotay turned his frown from Tom onto Kathryn. Tipping her head slightly to one side she gave him her infamous "crooked smile" and shrugged her shoulders. His frown quickly melted into the dimpled smile that caused her heart to beat faster and turned her insides to putty.

"Captain, 2 life signs have gained access to section 23 Alpha on deck 13" Harry reported suddenly.

"Tuvok, take a security team and check it out. Commander you have the bridge" Janeway ordered as she headed towards the turbo lift.

-----

Kathryn found Celes on Holodeck 3 with the children of Voyager. She had just stepped inside when she was knocked down and fell hard on her knees. Celes had seen what had happened and she raced over to help Janeway stand back up. "Oh my gosh. Captain I'm so sorry. I tried to warn you but it all happened so fast".

"I'm okay Crewman, just a banged knee and bruised dignity but I'll recover. Thank you Celes" Kathryn said accepting the hand that was offered.

"What brings you down here Captain?"

"Oh, yes. I came to say that I approved your request for a tour of the bridge…"

"Bridge to Captain Janeway"

"Go ahead Ensign"

"Captain we are detecting what appears to be a distress signal about 15 light years away on a heading bearing 246 mark 63."

"Mr. Paris, lock onto the co-ordinates and take us there at warp 3. Engage when ready. Janeway out."

"Neelix to Captain Janeway." Rolling her eyes she answered his hail with a frustrated tone. "I would like to talk to you personally if you have a moment."

"Actually Neelix I have a lot of work to catch up on"

"Captain this really can't wait". Kathryn sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright Neelix, I'll be right there"

"Captain you really should have the Doctor look at your knee. I think it's starting to swell" Celes said with concern.

"I'll be fine crewman. Talk to Chakotay about seeing when a good time is to bring the children by to see the bridge". When Janeway turned to leave she gasped slightly when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her leg.

"Captain?"

"Maybe I will stop off at sick bay on my way to Neelix". She had a pronounced limp and winced with each step she took as she left the Holodeck.

-----

Kimberley stopped what she was doing and looked around nervously. "Did you hear something?" she whispered.

"You always think you hear something, ever since you walked in on your parents"

"I guess I'm just paranoid about getting caught in a compromising position" she chuckled softly.

"No-one even knows we're here Kimberley. How would we get caught?" he asked leaning in and claiming her mouth for another deep passionate kiss. She remembered when he told her about the moment he had fallen in love with her. After much digging through the database he realized her maternal grandfather was a well-known Admiral, just like his paternal grandfather. "Turns out you were destined to be a Starfleet brat just like me which means we are destined to be together." The roaming of his hands brought her thoughts back to the present.

By the time Tuvok had arrived their jackets had been shed and t-shirts were untucked. "Ensigns Paris and Janeway, you are not authorized to be in this section. Report back to your duty stations at once." Jumping apart as if they had been burned they hastily grabbed their things and left with a quick "yes sir".


	16. Pt 3 Chapter 4

_Captain's log Stardate 61525.4:_

The distress call turned out to be from an alien vessel that had been attacked while returning to their home planet from an exploration survey. As a repayment Jonas has invited the crew of Voyager to their annual firelight ceremony tonight. I have decided to give the crew a couple days of shore leave also.

Kimberley and Naomi had decided to do some sightseeing while on the surface following the ceremony. "Nomes, check out the artwork on that stone wall over there. Isn't it incredible? Naomi?" Kimberley turned around but no-one was with her. Instinctively she hit her comm. badge. "Kimberley to Naomi, respond". Silence. Kim repeated this a couple times but still received no answer back.

"Captain!" Janeway looked up and saw Kimberley running towards her at full speed almost tripping over her own feet. "She's gone!" Kimberley panted.

"Slow down Ensign, take it easy. Who's gone?"

Gulping for air Kimberley answered, "Naomi. She's disappeared"

"Disappeared where? Tell me what happened". Slowly Kimberley explained how they were walking along looking at all the architectural monuments. "She was there one minute and the next minute she was gone. She didn't answer any of my hails and I looked everywhere but she's not there. What if something bad has happened to her? It's my fault. I should never have suggested we go looking at them".

"Kimberley none of this is your fault. You did the right thing. We'll find her don't worry. Janeway to Tuvok"

"Yes Captain"

"Meet me on the bridge in 10 minutes. Janeway out. Voyager, two to beam up"

Kathryn and the rest of the senior staff spent the next three hours looking for any clues as to why Naomi was taken and where she was taken. As soon as Emperor Jeremiah heard what had happened he requested to speak to Kathryn personally. Taking it in her ready room she thanked him for his offer of assisting in the search for Naomi.

-----

"Captain to the bridge." Janeway's eyes flew open and she stared around trying to figure out where she was. "I think I've found Naomi Wildman. I'm locking onto her signal now" Harry said excitedly. All the events of the night before came flooding back fast. Rushing onto the bridge she called for a report. "Got it! Transporting to sickbay now"

"Chakotay you have the bridge. Tuvok!" Kathryn was just about to step in the turbo lift when the Doctor hailed the bridge. "Captain, all I got was her torn jacket". With tears in her eyes Janeway sighed. "Acknowledged, I'm on my way. Janeway out"

As she held the jacket in her hands the sadness in her eyes turned to anger and she ordered Harry to keep scanning. It was then that Samantha came flying into sickbay and collapsed at the news that Naomi hadn't been found yet. "Captain perhaps you should return to your quarters to sleep. You have not had any rest in nearly 22 hours. I will stay on the bridge."

Shaking her head vigorously she refused. "I have a crewman missing that I must find first" She insisted.

"Tuvok's right Captain. You need rest, Chief Medical Officer's orders". Glaring at them both she stood her ground with her hands on her hips. "Do you go willingly or do I get security to escort you?" the Doctor threatened glaring back. "Humph" she said then stormed out.

-----

_Captain's log Stardate 61530.2_:

_It's been 3 days since Ensign J.G. Naomi Wildman disappeared and we're still no closer to a solution of how to locate her._

"Someone must have _some_ ideas on how to locate her. A person doesn't just _vanish_ into thin air."

"Captain Janeway please report to your ready room". Looking first to the ceiling then to Chakotay she sent him a questioning glance. "Now what!" she asked in confusion. When she walked in she definitely didn't expect to see Kimberley and Michael sitting at her desk. "What the hell are you two doing in here without permission!" she demanded.

"Never mind that. I think we've figured out where Naomi is and have devised a plan on getting her back." Kimberley said paying no attention to her mother's anger. Together her and Michael explained their plan but it fell on deaf ears. Janeway refused to allow them to follow through with it stating it was too risky. After dismissing them she sat down and tried by herself to find another way to rescue Naomi. Half an hour later she was called onto the bridge.

"I'm showing an unauthorized launch of a shuttlecraft from shuttle bay 2" Tuvok informed her.

"Computer, identify who just launched that shuttlecraft"

"Ensign Kimberley Janeway"

"Captain. Kiernan is also on board the shuttle" Harry informed her grimly.

"WHAT! Mr. Paris follow the shuttle. Mr. Kim, get a lock on their bio-signs and transport them back immediately."

"I'm sorry Captain. The energy fluctuations keep scattering the targeting scanners when I try locking on."

"Ensign Janeway return to Voyager immediately"

"I can't Captain. I know where Naomi is being kept and I'm going to get her"

"You are disobeying a direct order"

"I know". Kimberley cut the channel and ignored the future hails. Once they arrived at the area where Naomi was being held she turned to her sister. "Kiernan come here. I need your help for this part. I have locked the transporter beam onto my comm. badge signal. Now listen carefully. When I tell you, push this button here."

"Mama's really mad at us. What if you don't find Naomi?" Kiernan asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about that. I will find her because I'm beaming down right by her. As for mama, I'll deal with that later. Now, when I call you what are you going to do?" Kiernan repeated her orders and told Kimberley to be careful. Twenty-five minutes later all three were back on board the shuttle and returning to Voyager.

Kathryn raced down to sickbay as soon as the shuttle was docked. She stopped short at the sight of Naomi lying unconscious on the biobed, her uniform torn and most of her body covered in scrapes and bruises. "Report!" she ordered when she found her voice again.

"She's severely dehydrated and malnourished. She has a broken arm, sprained ankle and a lot of scrapes and contusions to her face and torso. Other than the obvious mental and emotional trauma I assume she'll suffer through, she's going to be okay." Kathryn was visibly shaken by the severity of her condition and had to leave before she lost her composure. "Keep me informed of any changes in her condition" Janeway requested before exiting the room.

-----

"Ensign Kimberley Phoebe Ellen Janeway. You are guilty of insubordination, unauthorized use of a spacecraft, reckless endangerment and conduct unbecoming an officer. Do you have anything to say?"

"Permission to speak freely". Receiving a nod, Kimberley continued. "It was the only way to show you that I knew how to do my job and for you to take me seriously as an officer. What good is having a rank if I can't prove I can do the job?"

"What about Kiernan?"

"She happened to be in the shuttle already and had nothing to do with my plan. Naomi needed my help so I did."

"I understand your passion Ensign, but passion alone doesn't give you the right to take matters into your own hands. You've been a fine officer. I really believed you knew better than to behave in this kind of conduct." The disappointment in Kathryn's voice was very evident." Kimberley continued making her point of why she did what she did. "At least this time I broke the rules for a cause I believed in."

"I admire your principles Kimberley, but I can't ignore what you've done. I hereby sentence you to ten days solitary confinement. Take Ensign Janeway to the brig."

"No mama, you can't do that. She rescued Naomi!" Kiernan interjected in tears, stepping in front of Kimberley and grabbing tight to Kathryn's arm. "Kiernan, stand aside!" Janeway firmly ordered. Turning her sister around Kimberley held out her hand. "Kiernan, will you walk with me?"

It broke Kathryn's heart having to send Kimberley to the brig. She swallowed hard and blinked back tears as she watched her daughters walk out hand in hand both trying to be brave for each other. Once in the brig, Kiernan was still reluctant to leave. Bending down so they were eye level Kimberley held out her arms. "It's only 10 days, it'll be over before you know it. Now give me a hug kiddo and no tears, understand?"

Nodding her head she quietly whispered, "Yes ma'am".

-----

Kimberley was dozing when she heard a familiar voice say "well well, Bonnie in the slammer. Who'd of thunk it?"

Kimberley lunged at her visitor embracing her in a giant hug. "How did you convince the warden to let you see me?" she asked in wonder.

"I told her how I never got a chance to thank you in person for saving my life. She gave me 15 minutes." Naomi's voice suddenly turned serious, "so how are you holding up?"

"It's really lonely. I never realized how much I miss the twins till now. I've only been here 6 days; I can't imagine how Uncle Tom survived a whole 30 days in here. This time alone has got me to thinking, though, about you, me, life. Can I ask you something Clyde? You don't have to answer if you don't want to"

"Shoot Bonnie"

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to grow up on Earth rather than on a Starship in space? You know, with your biological family, not your forced family? Do you ever wonder about your dad?"

"Maybe but not really. Probably because I have enough male father figures on board here to look after me. Why?"

"Just curious". She hugged Naomi goodbye then turned her back and faced the wall as her tears silently fell down her cheeks.

-----

Kimberley and Naomi were on their way to the Holodeck when the klaxons blared and the Captain called a red alert. Naomi suddenly dropped to the floor and sat against the bulkhead holding her knees to her chest. "Come on Names, we have to get to our stations". Glancing around with a scared look in her eyes Naomi shook her head in disagreement. Kim took a few steps and when Naomi still didn't follow, she took Janeway's 'Captain's stance' and in her most commanding voice added, "GET MOVING, THAT'S AN ORDER!" Grabbing her friend's hand they ran down the corridor until meeting up with 5 children huddled together in tears wondering what was happening and calling for their parents.

"Kimberley, look out!" Naomi yelled as she shoved the kids out of the way seconds before a bulkhead exploded, sending debris flying everywhere.

"We can't stay here. We'll head for the shuttle bay and take refuge in one of the shuttles. Come On!" Holding hands they were almost at their destination when the ship bucked and Kimberley was thrown against a bulkhead hitting it hard enough to see spots in front of her eyes. Hearing a cry from behind her she saw sparks flying and felt a heavy weight knock her to the ground. Trying to get up she noticed she couldn't move her arm that was pinned underneath her. As more explosions sounded around her she knew she had to get them all to safety. Gritting her teeth she summoned all the strength she could and moved the debris off her arm and advanced forward towards a fallen child. From over her shoulder she told Naomi to continue to the shuttle bay.

"But Kimberley, you're hurt. You need my help"

"I'll be fine but it's our job to get these guys to safety."

"We don't split up, that's the rule remember?" Naomi said defiantly.

"Ensign I gave you an order. Move it NOW!" she glared at Naomi.

"Yes ma'am but you better be right behind me" she yelled as she took off again.

Once the attack was over the reports started flooding in, none of them very good. Damage on every deck, multiple casualties, and 3 dead. Chakotay watched Janeway pace the floor in front of her chair, one hand on her hip, the other running through her hair and a mixture of anger, worry, fear and sadness crossing her face. "Ensign Kim go down to engineering and start helping B'Elanna; Tom head to the mess hall, see if anyone needs medical attention; Chakotay, go through the crew manifest and find out who my 7 missing crew members are so we can find them; Tuvok you have the bridge, I'll be in sickbay talking to the Doctor."

-----

_She looks so peaceful lying there almost as if she's sleeping, not fighting for her life._ Janeway quietly thought to herself. Not looking away she asked out loud, "does Naomi know how badly Ensign Wildman is hurt?"

"No Captain, I haven't been able to reach her on the comm." just then Chakotay entered sickbay with a frown on his ashen face. "Commander what's wrong, are you ill?" the Doctor asked running a tricorder over his body. Shaking his head he looked at Kathryn with sad eyes. "I've identified the missing crew," he said. Activating the padd in his hand he continued, "Angela Barret, Chris Murphy, Benjamin Orsten, Lola Orsten, Fay Smith, Naomi Wildman and Kimberley Janeway." his voice had begun to shake and the last two names came out as a whisper. Kathryn's heart plummeted and her knees became weak. Tears threatened to spill over but she quickly blinked them back. "Children…" she choked out in a whisper.

"Crewman Jorgens to Captain Janeway. I am detecting life signs in Shuttle bay 2 but they are not responding to hails and I can't open the doors." Janeway acknowledged and was out the door before she was finished giving her orders.

-----

Kimberley felt something cold press against her neck and opened her eyes to find the Doctor staring back down at her. Groaning she touched her hand to her forehead as she struggled to sit up. "Where am I?"

"You're in sickbay. How are you feeling?"

"Nauseous, dizzy and I've got one hell of a headache. The children, where are the other children?" she asked in a very concerned voice while trying to climb off the biobed.

"Not so fast young lady. You've suffered a mild concussion. I'm keeping you here for observations tonight" he said setting her back down.

"The children are okay. Faye is a bit banged up from falling debris but no real injuries. You need your rest. I'll see you in the morning sweetie" Kathryn smiled down at her daughter and patted her hand.

"Mama, please stay"

"I have business to attend to right now baby. I'll come say goodnight though, I promise. I love you"

"I love you too mama" Kimberley whispered as Janeway walked out. Lying back down she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	17. Pt 3 Chapter 5

The minute Kathryn stepped into her quarters she dropped her coat on the nearest chair, went into the washroom and ran the water for her bath that she had been looking forward to all day. Stripping off her uniform she sat on the edge of the tub and lit the candles around her and added the minty bath oil that the twins had given her for Christmas the year before. Once she had climbed in she just lay there letting the heat of the water penetrate her muscles. Laying her head back she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind but it was hard. She hadn't had a chance to be alone by herself like this for months and she missed the silence. With the silence, however, came the sadness of reality. Reality of why she was in the Delta Quadrant away from her family and friends, raising the family she had always wanted but not in the way she planned -- or who she planned it with. At that thought Janeway's eyes flew open and she sat up with a gasp.

"Relax mama it's alright, it's just me"

"Kimberley" she sighed in relief then shivered slightly from the cooled off bathwater and the air hitting her damp body. Reaching for a towel she climbed out and proceeded to her bedroom to change. "Wait a minute, why aren't you in sickbay?"

"It was too depressing watching Naomi sit by her mother's side knowing there wasn't a darn thing I could do for her".

"Does the Doctor know you're here?" When she heard him call her quarters, Kathryn anxiously answered him, thinking that Samantha's condition had changed.

"Kimberley Janeway has disappeared from sickbay, leaving her comm. badge behind _again_. With the unknown severity of her concussion I am worried that she may be in danger."

"Don't worry Doctor I'll take care of that. How is Ensign Wildman doing? Any change?"

"She is still in a coma but all her vital signs are normal. Naomi refuses to leave her side but is in good health as well."

"Thank you Doctor, Janeway out" she said before the EMH could continue. With a sheepish grin Kimberley said, "busted!" as Kathryn rolled her eyes and shook her head. Kimberley's crooked smile, which was inherited from her mother, disappeared and she became serious. "Mama, can I ask you something?"

"Of course sweetheart anything"

Sitting at her mother's vanity table Kimberley picked up the hairbrush laying there and slowly turned it over in her hands. "Do you ever regret becoming a captain?"

"Do I ever regret… why do you ask?"

"I want to know. Do you ever regret being a Starfleet captain?"

Kathryn thought it over for a moment then answered, "no I don't regret it. There are lots of times I wish I wasn't the captain, but I wouldn't give up my experiences for anything".

"Do you ever think about the people who have died or almost died while under your command?"

"You're starting to scare me. Why do you want to know about these things?" Kimberley looked up at her mom's reflection in the mirror. Looking back at Kimberley's reflections Kathryn suddenly saw the same haunting sadness in her daughter's eyes that she had seen in her own many times. Nodding her head Janeway answered, "of course I do. Some more than others. But each of them holds a special place in my heart".

"And your family back home? Do you ever wonder how your life would have turned out if your mission had been a success?"

"I _do_ consider my mission a success." Kathryn was starting to get a little perturbed with the odd questions. "Now you need to get to bed and rest young lady. Doctor's orders". Turning away Kathryn was just about to leave the room when Kim's next words stopped her dead in her tracks. "You still think of Mark sometimes don't you?" Grabbing for the doorway she slowly turned around.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Mark, my biological father back on Earth. Do you ever think of him or are reminded of him?" Letting out a sigh of relief Kathryn realized she had heard the question wrong. Taking Kimberley's hair in her hand she quietly said, "at times".

"Tell me?" Kimberley held up the hairbrush. Taking it Kathryn began brushing the long blonde strands and continued talking." You have some of his traits: your nose, your hair, your laugh…"

"That's the reason you decided to keep me right?" Kimberley interrupted. Janeway paused and gave Kimberley's reflection in the mirror a confused look.

"That's why you decided not to get an abortion – so you would always have a part of him with you, even if it wasn't Mark himself." Kathryn silently continued to brush Kimberley's hair without responding. Almost as if reading her mind Kimberley said, "It's not something to be ashamed of mama. Naomi said that is the reason her mom chose to keep her, because it's all Ensign Wildman had left of her husband." Glancing up in the mirror, Kimberley realized that this conversation was making Kathryn uncomfortable so she quickly switched topics. "I understand more now why you're so protective of your crew and why you take the risks that you do."

"You do?" Nodding her head Kimberley explained what had happened during the attack that morning. "When I saw Faye surrounded by the debris and all those sparks flying I was so scared she would get hurt. She is just a kid and has so much potential and our journey needs as many of the next generation as possible. I just reacted and didn't think of anything else except keeping them safe. It's really hard to explain. I just knew that if something happened to the rest of them, Naomi included, I would never be able to forgive myself."

"Oh Kim, you're growing up right before my eyes".

"I'm sorry I have given you such a hard time about everything lately. You're just doing the best you can with what you have". Reaching up she rubbed her forehead and temples.

"Better get you to bed before the Doctor finds out you're still up. That's one confrontation I don't want to deal with." Janeway said with a smile.

"Me neither" Kim stood up and grabbed for her mom as her head spun. "I think you better help me". Tucking Kimberley in bed, Kathryn pushed the stray hair off her daughter's forehead and kissed it gently. "Go to sleep now sweetheart. Tomorrow's another day"

"I love you mama. Kiss the twins goodnight for me"

"Shhh I will. Go to sleep now". Kathryn sat in Kimberley's room until she had fallen asleep then went to her own room. She was sitting in bed reading reports and going over the duty roster when Chakotay walked in.

"Did you have a good evening?" he asked climbing in beside her.

"Better than I could ever hope" she replied setting the padds on the bedside table. "Kimberley and I had a real interesting talk tonight. A real woman-to-woman, heart to heart talk. I think we've turned a corner in our relationship and are headed on the same path again."

"You really believe it? That things are going to change between you and her?" he asked a little skeptical. They were both so alike that they had continually butted heads on almost every little thing. He hoped that what Kathryn had just said was true, for both their sakes.

Wrapping her arms around Chakotay she settled her head in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. She loved the smell of the soap he used mixed with the scent of his shampoo and his natural body chemistry. Closing her eyes she smiled and melted into his body. "I really do. Things are definitely looking up. I wouldn't change a single thing" and then she slowly drifted off to sleep. That night she dreamt that she had gotten Voyager home and Mark was there as part of the welcoming party. After meeting Kimberley he turned to Kathryn and said how proud he was to have met his daughter and how extraordinary she had turned out.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3. Thanks for all those who have read this and commented on my story. Sorry it took so long to continue but I was having computer issues but it's all fixed now. Chapter 4 to begin soon.**


	18. Pt 4 Chapter 1

**_Okay, here it is. the beginning of Chapter 4. Enjoy._**

"Happy Birthday dear Naomi, happy birthday to you". After blowing out her candles she said to Neelix, "this really wasn't necessary"

"Birthdays are always a big deal on Voyager, you know that"

"I'm sorry Neelix. I know you went through a lot of trouble to give me this lovely party, but I'm just not in the mood right now. I really wish mom could be here with me. Oh, excuse me Neelix, I must speak with Captain Janeway". Naomi touched Kathryn's sleeve to get her attention. "Captain, I just wanted to thank-you for the wonderful party and the lovely gifts."

"Oh Naomi darling, I was happy to let Neelix have the party. Besides, you only turn 16 once."

"If you will excuse me Captain, I wish to return to my quarters to retire for the night. Sleep well and I shall see you in the morning". Kathryn gave a chuckle and slight shake of her head as she watched Naomi head out the doors. "I think she's been spending too much time with Seven and Tuvok".

"Sickbay to Captain Janeway"

"Yes Doctor?"

"Naomi was just brought in. She was found unconscious in the hallway of Deck 4."

"On my way, Janeway out"

"I'm coming with you" Kimberley said following her mom out the mess hall doors. Michael grabbed Kim's arm just before she exited. His eyes asked what was going on and she just grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her explaining, "Naomi's ill she's in sickbay"

By the time they arrived Naomi had recovered and was cleared to go back to her quarters. "Can't I just stay here?" she asked.

"I think you would be better off sleeping in your own bed," the EMH said rather bluntly. Glancing over at the area where Samantha was lying in stasis Naomi then looked at the Doctor, Kathryn, Michael and finally at Kimberley.

"Captain, if it's alright with the Doctor and with your permission I'll stay with Naomi in her quarters to keep her company." Looking at her, Janeway confirmed, "Naomi?"

"I'd like that". Placing a comforting hand on Naomi's back Kathryn smiled and nodded. "Very well, permission granted on one condition…you don't stay up all night talking and giggling like you used to do when you were little"

-----

Kathryn growled in annoyance as she rolled over to silence her alarm. Climbing out of bed she turned on the shower and stepped in. She had no sooner cleaned her body when sparks started flying form the console and the regular hum became a high-pitched squeal. Covering her ears she tripped coming out of the shower and bumped into Chakotay who lost his balance and both of them landed on the floor. "Mama you have a meeting at 0700, I hardly think it's appropriate for you and daddy to be having sex on the bathroom floor at this time".

Glaring at the two figures standing in the doorway with their hands on their hips, Kathryn growled "GET OUT!" and headed to the bedroom to change. As she emerged she could hear the twins arguing about breakfast. Before they could complain to her, she quickly put up her hand and said, "I don't want to hear it. Coffee black." Grabbing the cup she headed out the door telling her husband she'd see him on the bridge.

--**_Beep boop_**—

Setting down the padd she had been reading Kathryn smiled when crewmen Linsey Gerell and Nathan LeBlanc entered. "Come in, have a seat" she motioned them to settle on the couch. "Can I get you two anything?"

"No thank you Captain" they replied taking a seat

"What is it you wanted to see me about?" Kathryn asked taking a sip of her refreshed coffee and waiting for the next thing to go wrong today.

"Well, you are aware that we have been trying to have a child for a few years now. The other day we heard about Naomi Wildman's predicament and we wanted to propose something to her but we wanted your permission first." Linsey said.

"We haven't given up on a treatment for Samantha yet and Naomi is quite capable of caring for herself…" Janeway stated starting to get annoyed.

"We understand that Captain, but raising a child when you are still a child yourself can be quite difficult. With everyone's permission we would like to raise Naomi's child as our own." Linsey explained nervously. "It wouldn't be any different than what the commander did for you and Kimberley" Nathan concluded. At the mention of a child Kathryn nearly choked on her coffee but quickly recovered.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about. Naomi doesn't have a child," Janeway said in confusion. Looking at each other Linsey and Nathan stood up. "Maybe we picked a bad time to talk about this. We're sorry for disturbing you Captain. Thank you for taking the time to meet with us". As the door shut behind the crewmen, Kathryn muttered, "You're welcome".

"Commander Chakotay, may I see you in my ready room please?"

"I'm unarmed and come in peace" he joked stepping through the doors a moment later. Shaking her head slightly she smiled when she saw his dimpled grin. "Computer, seal doors to ready room"

"Kathryn what's going on?" he inquired sitting on her couch

"You're close to the crew. Have you heard anything being said about Naomi?"

"Just that she's been really quiet lately, keeps to herself a lot and spends most nights at her mother's side."

"Do you know if she's romantically involved with anyone on board?"

"Involved how? As in dating?"

"Or being sexually active"

"Is that what your meeting was about?" Ignoring Chakotay's question she looked him in the eye. "So you haven't heard any whisperings anywhere about her medical condition or personal life?"

"Nope not a thing. Kathryn, is there something going on with her we don't know about? Do you think it might involve Kimberley in some way perhaps?" Chakotay asked worriedly.

"I don't know" Janeway stated sitting down at her desk and activating her computer. It took Kathryn a little over an hour to confirm what she had been told. Her first instinct was to confront the doctor right away but quickly realized that would only make things worse. Instead she decided to go for a walk, hoping that would calm her down. She asked Chakotay to join her so she could inform him of her findings.

"Have you eaten yet today?" he asked taking her hand. "No I'm not hungry right now" she replied tiredly. "What I don't understand is why the Doctor didn't report this when he first found out. Chakotay, get someone from engineering to run a diagnostic on the Doctor's program and report back to me in an hour".

"You think someone has altered his program?" he asked. "It's the only explanation I can come up with". Just then Janeway was called to sickbay immediately. Looking at Chakotay she frowned, "now what?" He kissed her and headed to engineering finishing with "see you at dinner".

_-----_

_Captain's Log Stardate 62312.9_

_Ensign Samantha Wildman awoke from stasis this afternoon much to everyone's delight. The Doctor isn't sure how much she has retained memory wise but he is optimistic she will make a full recovery._

Poking at her green beans Kimberley nonchalantly asked, "so what's this I hear about Kiernan and Emily catching you and daddy having sex on the bathroom floor?"

"KIMBERLEY!" they both scolded in unison. Laughing she picked up her plate and took it to the recycler. "I promised Naomi I would help her in the science lab. I won't be late".

"Kimberley I want to talk with you for a moment. Girls, would you excuse us please." Chakotay asked setting down his napkin. "But we're not finished our dinner…" Emily objected. "…And we aren't allowed to leave until we're finished" Kiernan finished. "Consider this an exception" Kimberley told them. "You can go into my room and watch one of my holomovies".

Once they were alone, Kathryn turned on her computer monitor and swung it around to face her daughter. "I assume you know about this. Why was nothing ever mentioned?" Janeway queried in an angry tone.

"She asked me not to tell. She was too embarrassed about it". Naomi called Kim asking if they were still meeting tonight. "Um, uh…ya. But could you, uh, meet me in sickbay first? I, uh, need to talk to you about something".

-----

Naomi was furious that her secret had been let out of the bag. "Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter _how_ I found out. What matters is why I wasn't told about this earlier. As captain of this ship I am responsible for each person whether it be one of my crew or their children. If someone is sick or has a problem I need to know about it so I can keep everyone else safe."

Turning on Kimberley Naomi yelled, "You swore to me you wouldn't say a word. I trusted you. How could you betray me like this?"

"She didn't say anything. Two other crewmembers approached me this morning and mentioned the baby thinking I knew about it. I then did a little digging in the database to confirm."

"You have no reason to be afraid to go to Captain Janeway about things, no matter what it is. You've known that for years" Samantha interjected.

"Not about this. I know how she would react." Naomi turned to Kathryn and continued, "I've gotten to know you over the past 16 years and I know you would blame yourself".

"Honey, everyone makes a mistake. I've made quite a few myself"

"This is different" Naomi said shaking her head and shrugging Kathryn's hand off her shoulder. Sliding up beside Naomi, Kimberley put her arm around her shoulder. "Go on Names, tell them". When she refused Kimberley threatened, "If you don't I will".

Kathryn was tired and wanted to go back to her quarters but couldn't until this was dealt with. "Someone better tell me soon before I make it an order per the Captain." Looking at everyone in the room, Naomi then dropped her head and whispered, "I was raped".

Janeway's shock quickly turned to fury. "Who was it? Who did this to you?" she demanded.

"I don't know. It happened while I was being held prisoner on that planet 3 months ago".


	19. Pt 4 Chapter 2

The next 3 months went by relatively quiet. Samantha had recovered totally and was back on bridge duties, Naomi had taken up the offer of letting Linsey and Nathan raise the baby and now it was just a matter of waiting for it to arrive. Two days later Kathryn was on a shuttle mission when she received a hail that Naomi had gone into labor. Docking the shuttle she made her way to sickbay. She arrived at the same time as Linsey and Nathan who had also been notified. "I waited as long as I could so you would be here in time to see him" Naomi said when she saw Kathryn walk in. With a smile Janeway kissed her head. "It's alright, babies wait for no-one. Congratulations…to you as well" she said turning to the new parents.

"Thank you. Captain would you do the honors?" they asked holding their new son with love glowing on their faces. Tapping her comm badge she made a ship wide announcement. "I would like to congratulate Crewmen Linsey Gerrell and Nathan LeBlanc on the birth of their son William Patrick". As she closed the link she noticed a few tears trickle down Naomi's cheeks.

------

"We appreciate you offering to help us fix out sensors and engines Captain Kathryn. Your ship is very impressive, where did you say you come from?"

"Thank you. We come from a planet called Earth, on the other side of the galaxy. We're on our way home also".

"Captain to the bridge"

"Lieutenant would you please escort our guest to the transporter room. If you will excuse me please. Report" she called out stepping onto the bridge.

"Scanners are picking up 3 alien vessels headed in our direction. Their hulls are comprised of titanium steel and their weapons are made up of baramite platinum".

"Time to intercept Mr. Paris"

"2 minutes 31 seconds captain"

"Mr. Kim are we in visual range?"

"Yes ma'am we're being hailed"

"On screen" she ordered, standing up from her chair.

"You are trespassing in Shamoa territory"

"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the starship Voyager. We are on a peaceful mission of exploration"

"You have been communicating with the Shazon. They are sworn enemies of the Shamoans and cannot be trusted. Leave this area immediately or you will be destroyed"

"Captain they're powering weapons"

"Raise shields, red alert!"

-----

"How could you possibly think the Shazon cannot be trusted?" Kathryn angrily asked.

"Why do you think they can?" Chakotay answered back.

"Give me one reason why we shouldn't help them out!"

"I'll give you 168: Tuvok, Harry, B'Elanna, Tom, Michael, Nikki, Seven, Neelix, Kimberley, Kiernan, Emily, Naomi…"

"STOP IT!" Janeway yelled and waved her hand in the air. "That isn't a reason to refuse aide."

"Maybe it should be" Chakotay threw in. Janeway spun around and faced him with her death glare. "I beg your pardon?"

"Even if we do somehow negotiate an exchange, how long will they keep up their end of the bargain? It could take months to get across Shazon and Shamoan territory. We'd be facing thousands of systems, millions of vessels."

"I understand the risk and I'm not proposing we try to change the nature of the beast Chakotay, but this is a unique situation. We don't need to give them a single thing, no until we're safe. We just need the courage to see this through to the end."

"There are other kinds of courage – like the courage to accept that there are some situations beyond your control. Not every problem has an immediate solution". Kathryn and Chakotay continued to exchange words in their heated argument, not realizing that the twins could hear every word being said.

"This debate is over, I've made my decision. Now, do I have your support?" Janeway and Chakotay were now standing toe to toe, her eyes locked on his. She was not about to back down now. When Chakotay was extremely angry or frustrated his voice would grow calm and lower in volume. Janeway caught onto this right away as he spoke his next words and stepped back so he could look her in the eye easier.

"You're the captain, I'm your First Officer, I will follow your orders. But that doesn't change the fact that I think you're making a _fatal_ mistake."

His last words felt like a slap in the face and she reacted as such. With tears in her eyes she spoke in a voice that wavered slightly. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I guess this goes to show that I am alone after all. Goodnight _Commander_." Kathryn stormed out of their quarters and headed to her ready room.

-----

The tension between Kathryn and Chakotay was unmistakable. They were only together on duty if absolutely necessary and only spoke to each other in an official capacity. The tension and silence carried through to their personal relationship as well. The silence in their quarters was deafening and the twins were having trouble dealing with it. Kimberley was sitting in bed reading when her door chimed and she was surprised to find her sisters standing there. Seeing how upset they were she let them in and asked what the matter was. "Why is mama so mad at daddy? They aren't even talking to each other." Emily asked.

"Because dad made a decision that totally went against what mama had already ordered to do," Kimberley explained.

"Is that why mama doesn't sleep in their bed at night?" Kiernan asked this time. Sadly Kimberley nodded her head in response. "What if they never stop fighting with each other? Will daddy have to move out?"

"Don't worry, they'll make up. They always do. It's getting late now, you better get to bed before you get in trouble. I'll see you guys in the morning." Giving each of them a kiss and hug she said goodnight and went back to reading her book. Try as she may she couldn't concentrate because she kept thinking about how upset her sisters were. Giving up, she put her book aside with a sigh and closed her eyes. Silently she prayed that her parents would get through this soon so they could begin to patch up their relationship, both professionally and personally.

The next day Kimberley had a brilliant idea on how to help her parents. She discussed her plans with Naomi, Michael, Kiernan and Emily over breakfast in the mess hall. All of them liked her idea and agreed to help her. Walking into the galley she asked "Neelix, is it too late to enter for talent night tonight?"

"Not at all Kimberley. What is it you want to do this time?"

"Actually it's a surprise, but thanks"

-----

_**That evening:**_

"Captain, it's good to see you could make it. Your seat is right this way". Sitting on Kathryn's chair was a single peace rose. Picking it up she looked around for Chakotay and saw him doing the same thing from the other side of the room. Just then Neelix stood up and asked everyone to take their seat so they could start the program.

Chakotay tried to keep his attention on the person onstage but his gaze kept wandering over to his wife. "He noticed that the blue dress she was wearing tonight hung looser on her than the last time she wore it and she had dark circles under her eyes, proving she wasn't sleeping at night and was skipping meals. His attention was brought back to the front when Neelix announced the next performers were Naomi Wildman and Michael Paris.

_If you see him, tell him I wish him well  
__How am I doing? Well, sometimes it's hard to tell  
__I still miss him more than ever, but please don't say a word  
__If you see him, if you see him._

Michael came out singing the next part.

_If you see her, tell her I'm doing fine_  
_And if you want to, say that I think of her from time to time  
__Ask her if she ever wonders where we both went wrong  
__If you see her, if you see her_

Janeway could feel all eyes on her and as she looked to the right she caught Chakotay looking her way. At that moment he held up his rose that had been sitting on his chair. She did the same then looked away quickly, carefully listening to the words of the song.

_I still want her  
__And I still need him so  
__I don't know why we let each other go_

_If you see her, tell her the light's still on for her  
__Nothing's changed. Deep down the fire still burns, for him  
__And even if it takes forever, say I'll still be here_

_If you see him  
__If you see her  
__If you see him  
__If you see her_

Once Naomi and Michael had left the stage, Neelix announced that the next performer would be Ensign Kimberley Janeway. That was Kiernan's signal to go up to Chakotay and say that she wanted to sit beside her sister. Standing up, he went and sat in the empty seat beside his wife. "What do you think the girls are up to?" he quietly asked. Kathryn just shrugged and said "I don't know." They both fell silent as Kimberley took the stage and began singing.

_I remember the first time  
__I held you all night long  
__Well we're still here now  
__But where have all the years gone  
__Holding you this way tonight  
__It's easy to see why_

_All this time  
__We held on to each other  
__We knew we had to be strong  
__All this time  
__Through the tears and the laughter  
__It's still forever after all this time…_

Kathryn felt his hand cover hers and she looked at him, startled. Seeing the look in her eyes he quickly let go and whispered, "I'm sorry".

_In this fast moving world  
__Love is made and just thrown away  
__But we've always kept the promises that we made_

Slowly Kathryn reached over and held his hand, giving it a squeeze.

_Who would of thought you and me  
__Would still be here where we said we would be?_

_All this time  
We held on to each other  
We knew we had to be strong  
All this time  
Through the tears and the laughter  
It's still forever after all this time  
It's still forever after, all this time_

He squeezed her hand back and wiped the single tear from her eye before anyone saw it. Kathryn gave his hand one last squeeze and disappeared through the doors of the mess hall. Stepping into his quarters Chakotay found Kathryn quietly sitting in her favourite chair with her grandmother's afghan draped across her legs. She was staring at a photo of all 3 girls taken a few years ago. He saw her shoulders shudder and realized she was crying. "Kathryn, what's the matter? You left so suddenly."

"I just needed to be by myself for awhile to clear my head"

"I'm sorry I bothered you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Chakotay's voice had an edge to it. Even though it was subtle, Kathryn knew it was there. He stood where he was for a moment waiting for her to say something. When she didn't answer him he finally said, "well, I'll leave you alone then."

"Thanks" she answered still not looking at him. A moment later she heard the doors close and was alone once again. She woke up the next morning still in the chair but feeling disoriented. Coming back from the washroom she brought her toast to the table and sat down. "Is your stomach still feeling queasy?" Chakotay asked doing a double take. Silently she nodded her head not wanting to speak. "Perhaps you should have the doctor examine you."

"I'll be fine Chakotay it's just a little nausea, nothing to worry about."

"You've been nauseous for 3 weeks now. And when I think about it, I haven't seen you drink a single drop of coffee. What's really going on Kathryn? The truth." When he looked into her eyes he knew that she knew why she was still not feeling well. "You've already been to the Doctor haven't you? Why do you have the flu still?" She wasn't in the mood for an argument right now but knew Chakotay well enough now to know she wouldn't be leaving the room until she told him. What made her angry was that he knew she knew this little fact. "I'm waiting Kathryn," he said impatiently.

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly. Going into the washroom she splashed cold water on her face and waited until her stomach settled before trying again. He was perched on the edge of the bathtub intently watching her every move. She needed to put some distance between them so she went and stood beside her view port in the bedroom. "Kathryn you know we're not leaving until you start talking."

She could see his reflection in the window and the frustration in his eyes was really annoying her. With a fire of her own coursing through her body Kathryn whirled around and looked at him, her steely blue gray eyes burning into him. One look at her and Chakotay knew he had gone too far but he didn't care. Matching her glare he shifted slightly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's not the flu, it's morning sickness. I'M PREGNANT AGAIN!" she yelled angrily.

Chakotay's mouth was still hanging open in disbelief and shock five minutes after his wife walked out and made her way to the bridge for her duty shift

---------------------------

**Author's note:  
"If You See Him/If You See Her" and "All This Time" can be found on Reba McEntire's album 'If You See Him'**


	20. Pt 4 Chapter 3

_Captain's Personal Log Stardate 62352.4_

_I have decided to keep the details of my 'medical condition' restricted to senior staff. That includes not telling the girls – it's hard enough keeping secrets from the adult crewmembers. Besides it won't be much longer before everyone on board figures it out for himself or herself anyways._

"Captain, may I go down to the planet with Ensign Paris and Naomi?"

"Permission granted. Be sure to inform Commander Chakotay first"

"Thanks mama – I mean Captain" Kimberley nearly collided with B'Elanna as she exited the ready room.

Kathryn had decided to take some time to herself and go on shore leave for an hour also. "Red alert. I'm detecting a heartfelt smile on Captain Janeway's face"

"Very funny Lieutenant"

"May I?" tom asked gesturing to the place beside Kathryn. With a nod she moved over to make room. Sitting down he looked in the direction she was looking. "This view is amazing from up here."

"Is there a purpose for your being her Tom?"

"No. I saw you sitting alone and thought you might like some company. If you want me to leave I will."

Shaking her head she placed her hand on his knee. "No, that's alright Tom. I don't mind the company." They sat in silence for a while and then talked about everything from Janeway's days of serving under Admiral Paris to Neelix's latest food concoctions. "You've really come a long way from the cocky 'observer' that I brought onto my ship 18 years ago. I just want you to know how proud I am of you Tom." He blushed in embarrassment but never said anything.

The sounds of laughter floated up from the valley below. "Looks like the crew are having a good time and enjoying their shore leave," Harry said coming up from behind. "I'm sorry Captain, I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's okay Harry the more the merrier and you're right, they do seem to be having a good time. You can tell B'Elanna that it's safe for her to come up also. It isn't necessary to use you as her spotter." Kathryn said the last two sentences loud enough for her to hear.

"Way to play subtle Starfleet," B'Elanna said coming into view packing a blanket and picnic basket.

"I did pretty good considering whom I was talking to, Maquis" he responded lightly. A shadow moved across Kathryn's feet and she looked up squinting into the face of her handsome husband. Alarmed she quickly stood up and searched his face. "Commander?"

"Don't worry Kathryn, nothing to be worried about, Tuvok has the bridge. I just wanted to bring this by. Ensign Johnson wants to do a more in-depth study of some of the botanical plants here. He says he may even be able to use some of them to breed in the airponics bay as edible food. He wanted your approval to continue."

"Permission granted. Care to join us for lunch?"

"No I need to keep the big chair warm for when the Captain decides she wants it back, which from the looks of things won't be for awhile yet." He smiled and placed a hand on Kathryn's extended belly. She gave him a sly smile and pulled him aside, just out of view of the others. Reaching up she pulled his head down so their lips would meet. She hungrily tried to pull him closer into her body but her stomach just wouldn't allow it. Breaking off the kiss she frowned and looked down. Wrapping his arms around her he huskily said, "Just remember the fun we had creating this life." Holding his hand up with fingers spread he smiled. Kathryn looked deep into his eyes and gave him a 'Janeway grin'. Raising her hand to his they intertwined their fingers. This was their personal promise of their commitment to each other, first initiated one night many many years ago on New Earth. "Better get back before stories start going around about what we're doing." Kathryn quietly said.

"Voyager one to beam up." Janeway watched Chakotay dematerialize then joined Harry, Tom and B'Elanna for lunch.

"That lunch was magnificent. Remind me to let Neelix know to keep that dish on the menu."

"Maybe he'll make that instead of his leola root concoctions" Tom joked with a grin.

"Keep dreaming flyboy. The day he gives up his beloved leola root is the day we reach the Alpha Quadrant."

"He'd probably still manage to find away to plant some in a garden so he would never run out."

"_Harry!"_ Janeway scolded with a frown. Chakotay's voice came through her comm. badge. "Captain your presence is required in Leader Jewal's office immediately."

"I'm on my way," she answered. Standing up she grimaced as she stretched and lost her balance slightly. Frowning at Tom she threatened, "if you mention this to _anyone_ you'll be scrubbing the transporter platforms with your toothbrush."

"Not a word ma'am" he said to the retreating figure.

-----

"I'm getting tired of these meetings Nikki. You know what I'm going to say and I know you're going to be apologizing once again for letting your Klingon temper get the better of you so let's skip the lectures. I am confining you to quarters except the hours when you are in school."

"Yes Captain" she sadly said then left when Janeway dismissed her. Kathryn was in the washroom attached to her ready getting sick when she was called to the mess hall. She met up with Chakotay part way down the hall and slipping her arm through his he exclaimed, "are you feeling alright?"

"I couldn't keep my lunch," she explained with a frown. "Thinking of food isn't making me feel any better either."

"Maybe Neelix can make you some chicken soup" he offered. Kathryn groaned and placed her free hand on her stomach. "Chakotay, what part of 'thinking of food makes me ill' did you not understand?"

"Sorry. So why do you think we're wanted in the mess hall?"

"I don't know but we're about to find out. You ready?" Nodding his head he stepped forward and activated the sensor to open the door. Glancing at each other in confusion Kathryn ordered the lights to be turned on. Everyone jumped up from different hiding places and yelled "SURPRISE!"

-----

**3.5 months later**

_Captain's Log Stardate 62955.0_

_Voyager is running excellent and we found an alien race that helped us on our journey by re-charting our course, ultimately taking 5 months off our journey and Icheb is always coming up with new ideas on how to improve the efficiency of all Voyager's systems._

_Captain's Personal Log Stardate 62955.0_

_The baby shower did wonders to lighten my mood, as did the joy on Kimberley's face when I told her that she had been assigned her very own quarters. Icheb is trying so hard to please me and Seven with his work ethics. Every so often when I look at him it gets me thinking what Mezoti, Azon and Rebi are doing. Do they remember us? Unfortunately I guess I'll never know._

"You freed them from the collective therefore they're already better" a voice said from the doorway.

"Chakotay I didn't hear you come in. Is everything okay?" Aiming a phaser at her he scowled, "Get up."

"Security to the ready room. Chakotay what are you doing?" Kathryn questioned, stunned beyond belief. Grabbing her arm he roughly pulled her up into a standing position.

"I said get up. We're going to take a little walk – to the brig. I'm taking control of this ship now. We should have been home years ago." Pressing the phaser to her back he pushed her forward. As they walked onto the bridge 2 security teams met them. Feeling a sharp poke in her back Kathryn continued forward onto the turbolift. "You won't get away with this," she threatened.

"Watch me" Chakotay sneered, turning her around to face him. "Computer halt turbolift. I'm sorry to do this but it's for the best" he then lowered the phaser and fired.

-----

Kathryn sat up screaming, covered in a cold sweat with her arms wrapped around her middle as if trying to protect the baby from danger. Feeling movement beneath her hands she let out a sigh of relief. "It was only a dream" she said aloud. Splashing her face with cold water she decided to take a walk hoping it would calm her nerves.

"Captain, what brings you to the daycare? You haven't been here for months."

"I believe this one belongs to you. I found her playing in the corridor outside" Janeway answered with a smile.

"Sarah why were you in the corridor?"

"I wanted to find my mommy." Came the reply in a tiny voice.

"You know the rules Sarah. You don't leave this room without an adult." Standing up Kimberley thanked her mom. "She must have snuck out when Naomi left to find Toscal. I swear, as soon as you turn your back, they're gone."

Chuckling Kathryn massaged the cramp in her side. "Story of my life. You and Naomi were just as bad. I swear by the time you were two you could traverse the Jeffries tubes with your eyes closed."

"That's not true Captain. When we tried that we got lost" Naomi informed as she walked in holding Toscal's hand. Letting go he ran over to where Kathryn was sitting and wrapped his arms around her, laying his head on her belly. "Hi baby" he called, then got a shocked look on his face when it moved.


	21. Pt 4 Chapter 4

**Here is the final chapter. I was told that the old ending seemed too rushed so I re-wrote it and this is what I came up with. Hope you like it, i know i do. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**

It took 3 days of negotiating with Counselor Aramik before Voyager was granted permission to cross through Naramu Territory. Kathryn had a bad feeling that it wasn't going to be as easy as the Naramuans made it sound. There was a planet about 2 days journey away so an away team was sent out to investigate the rumor of mine-able minerals available. Seven days later the away team shuttle was located but the members of the away team weren't answering Voyager's hails. 

"There also seems to be a dampening field around the area which is making it impossible to keep a transporter lock on anything, including the shuttle itself." 

"Are you reading any life signs Ensign?" 

"No sir" Harry answered looking up sadly. 

-----  
Kathryn opened her eyes and slowly looked around. "How are you feeling?" the alien standing above her asked. Starting to sit up Kathryn demanded to know what they did with her crew and where she had been brought. "There was no one with you when we arrived at your vessel" the alien explained. 

"I had 3 crew members with me, where did you take them?" Tapping her comm. badge she tried unsuccessfully to get through. 

"As we told you, there was no-one around when we found you. Now please lie down, you need your rest. 

"NO I need to find my crew" Kathryn objected but everything suddenly went dark again. She found herself drifting in and out of consciousness for the next 6 days. On the seventh day a different guard woke her and took her to a smaller room with what looked like a crude version of a shower. 

"His holiness has requested your presence but first thou must cleanse thyself" the second guard said pointing in the direction of the shower. The first guard's eyes kept wandering up and down her body making her very uncomfortable. Noticing her discomfort guard #2 ordered guard #1 (Telek) to go check and see if Kathryn's new sleeping quarters were ready. "Forgive him. His wife cannot bear him children and it saddens him to see you swollen with a new life. You and your mate must be very pleased. Is this your first child?" 

"No" she bluntly said and wrapped her arms around herself suddenly feeling self-conscious even though she was still fully clothed. "Could I have some privacy please?" 

"Of course, how inconsiderate of me. There is a change of garments on the table over there. I will be right outside if you require further assistance. 

-----  
"Bridge to Commander Chakotay…Commander respond." 

"Chakotay here" a groggy voice answered. 

"Sir I have located Captain Janeway's comm. signal." With this news Chakotay was now fully awake. "What about the other 3?" he questioned. 

"No sir, just the Captain's" 

"Well it's better than no signal at all. Beam her directly to sickbay." On his way there, Chakotay was informed that just her comm. badge arrived. "Dammit" he swore under his breath, then thanked the Doctor and called an emergency senior staff meeting. By the time everyone arrived he was pacing like a caged animal. After everyone had sat down he began the meeting. "We've located the area that the Captain is or was, I don't know exactly which is correct. There hasn't been any sign of the other 3 but I'm willing to bet they're where she is. Harry I want you to get the co-ordinates of where her signal was, send them to transporter room two. Tuvok assemble two secured away teams, we don't know what we're going to find once we're down there. B'Elanna you're with me. Dismissed." 

-----  
Kathryn woke up suddenly, feeling extremely sick to her stomach. No matter what she ate it was thrown back up again, causing her to grow weaker and more listless with each passing day. 

She shielded her eyes when her cell door opened and Telek entered with her morning meal. His eyes seemed to be undressing her and the smile on his face when he did it sent shivers up her spine. "I have brought you a special treat this morning" he said proudly. He helped her sit up and in the process caressed her stomach. When she looked at his face she saw a desire in his eyes. 

"I'm not hungry" she replied in a low voice accompanied with a glare that would bring her toughest crewman to tears. 

"You must eat to keep up your strength. You're going to need it when you bring this gift into the world. It won't be much longer now. Then I will finally be able to give my Kaleema the gift she's always wanted – a child of her own." He kissed Kathryn on the forehead then left. She managed to drag herself into a corner before she began coughing up what little was still left in her stomach. Sitting back up and wiping her mouth with a trembling hand she vowed, "That will **never** happen while I'm alive." 

As she felt the baby stir inside she was reminded of Chakotay and how much she missed her husband. She had no idea how long she had been held captive for but the thing that worried her the most was the fact that no-one had any information on where her other 2 shuttle passengers were. 

-------  
The two rescue teams had been searching for a little under 3 hours when a Jr. Lieutenant picked up a distress signal on his tricorder. "Lt. Brandon to Alpha team leader" 

"Go ahead Lt." 

"Sir I've picked up a signal about 30 meters away at coordinates 62 mark 29." 

"Good job Lt. Take someone with you and check it out further, we're on our way." Chakotay arrived a minute later and Lt. Brandon was scanning the area around him. He would then walk a few steps and do some more scans. His partner was doing the same thing in the other direction. "Lt. report" Chakotay called out and Brandon jogged over. 

"Crewman Ogawa is dead sir. There is no sign of Parsons or the Captain" 

"Away team to Voyager. Lock onto the homing beacon at my position and transport the body to the morgue" 

"Aye sir" Harry replied from his Ops station on the Bridge. "Chakotay to all away team members. Reconvene at co-ordinates 62 mark 29. We have a new lead. Chakotay out" 

---------  
Kathryn had given up looking for a means of escape from her prison cell and accepted the fact that she was going to have to give birth alone in the confines of a cold, dark cement room rather than the comfort of a fully equipped medical bay including competent medical staff; not to mention her husband at her side for once. The sound of someone calling her name brought her back to the present. Crawling over to the door she peered out trying to see where the voice was coming from. "Parsons?" she quietly calls out. "Captain where are you?" Suddenly he shows up and sighs in relief. "I'm so glad to see you. My God what have they done to you?" 

"Parsons how'd you get here?" 

"Never mind that, we have to get you out of here somehow." He was studying the locking mechanism on the cell door. "Where's Crewman Ogawa?" Kathryn asks realizing he never mentioned her at all. "She's dead. It was quick and painless I'm sure." 

Hearing a click Parsons had managed to Jimmy the lock open and and opened the cell door. Quickly waiving her out he said, "Come on we gotta get out of here before anyone sees us and notices you're gone. They continued to head down many different corridors hitting a few dead ends in the process. They could hear footsteps and voices getting louder and realized the aliens weren't far behind them. They could hear phaser shots being fired and narrowly missed being hit a couple times. Suddenly Kathryn grabbed her arm and cried out in pain. Clenching her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut she concentrated on pushing the pain to the back of her mind. Once she had accomplished that task she continued, "come on let's keep going." 

"Captain let me look at your arm, it may be serious." 

"My arm is fine Lt. now keep moving, that's an order!" Grabbing his arm she pulled on it to get him walking again. Ten minutes later they were standing outside in the fresh air. Kathryn scanned the area visually looking for a place to hide until she could assess the situation better. 

"Lt. Jones to Commander Chakotay. I think I just saw something coming out of a structure about 10 yards away and head into the forest." 

"Voyager do you have anything yet?" 

"I thought I had something for a moment but it was gone before I could be certain. I have sent the co-ordinates to your tricorders" 

"Keep doing an active scan. The moment you get either the Captain or Lt. Parson's signal beam them up. Chakotay out" 

Kathryn finally slowed to a dawdle. "I think we lost them" she gasped as she tried to catch her breath. Now that they were out of immediate danger she once again became aware of the pain in her arm where she had been shot. Lifting up her sleeve she found an angry red burn mark. Poking at the surrounding skin she inhaled sharply -- it was pretty bad. Lifting her head suddenly, she listened carefully. When Parsons started asking what she was doing she held up her hand to silence him. "Sssh I thought I heard something." Listening again she quietly whispered "over there. It came from that direction. There! did you you hear that?" Parsons nodded his head in agreement, "ya I did hear that. It sounded like Commander Chakotay." 

"CHAKOTAY!" she hollered out loud then stopped to listen for a response. He called her back and she walked toward the sound of his voice. They repeated this several more times before she saw him running towards them as fast as he could. When they met up they both had tears in their eyes. He grabbed a hold of her upper arms to look her over but quickly let go when she winced. Seeing part of her injury he hesitated to touch it. Slapping his chest Kathryn activated his comm badge. "Janeway to Voyager 6 to beam up. Energize!" 

--------  
**One week after Kathryn's rescue unharmed:**

"I can't understand why I'm so sick. I was never this bad with the girls," Janeway said sitting on the edge of the biobed in sickbay. 

"Have you been resting like I ordered you to? And eating the healthy diet I prescribed?" the Doctor inquired already knowing the answer. 

"I try to eat but I can't seem to keep anything down, not even saltine crackers or dry toast anymore." 

"Well, the baby seems to be doing okay for now but if this keeps up much longer I'm going to have to take more aggressive action so you and the baby get the daily nutritional intake required to keep you healthy." 

In a bored tone she asked, "Am I done now?" 

"You may leave but I want you back in one week for your routine fetal monitor scan. Oh Captain, before you leave" he added quickly intercepting her, "use this hypo spray before eating. It should help you keep your food down easier." Kathryn smiled and thanked him as she took the device. _He's come a long way in his programming since he was activated nearly 20 years ago_ she thought to herself. Feeling unusually restless she decided to go for a walk hoping it would help her to calm down. 

"Captain Janeway!" Amos Jones called out. Kathryn stopped and waited for him to catch up to her. "Captain I was hoping I could have a word with you if you have a moment." 

"What would you like to talk about?" she asked continuing to walk down the corridor. 

"We're having a parrises squares and pool tournament in the next few weeks and we want to know if you would become involved?" He held a padd with the game schedules listed and where they were going to be played in his hand. Janeway stopped walking, looked down at her extended waistline with a smile and patted her stomach. 

"Ensign, I don't think I'm in the right condition to be playing any sports at the moment." 

"Oh ma'am, I didn't mean to insinuate that you would be actually participating as a player. We thought you could be a judge or even a scorekeeper for the parrises squares tournament. I'm sorry I bothered you with this idea. I didn't mean to take up your time, I will leave you now." 

Placing her hand on his arm she took the padd from him. "I'll look it over and let you know in the morning what my decision is." Standing straight he said, "yes ma'am, thank you" and bid a hasty retreat. Shaking her head slightly and smiling to herself Kathryn headed back to her quarters to begin making dinner for her family. 

-----  
"I heard Captain Janeway had her baby this morning" Megan Delaney said taking a bite of her lunch. 

"It was a false alarm. Is the sensor array back up and running yet?" Kathryn asked stopping at Megan's table. 

"Almost done Captain. We'll have it back online by this afternoon." 

"Ok good, and Ensign? An official announcement will be made when the baby arrives. No need to make your own" Kathryn said turning away. 

"Oooh burn" Jenny teased with a smile.  
-----  
**Two weeks later: **

Chakotay noticed that Kathryn had been really restless all day, more than she usually had been lately. She was constantly massaging her lower back and seemed to be in a lot of discomfort even though she insisted she was fine. Leaning over he placed his hand over hers and squeezed. "Sweetie are you sure you're feeling up to watching this game? You seem distracted." 

"It's the finals Chakotay, I can't walk out now. Besides I told Ensign Jones I would stay." She smirked when she saw Chakotay's worried frown then gasped slightly. Grabbing his hand she moved it so he could feel the baby. "That is why I'm feeling distracted" she quietly whispered in a seductive voice. "Now quit talking so I can watch the rest of the game." 

"I'd rather watch you," he said in an equally seductive voice. 

"Eyes in front, that's an order" 

"Yes ma'am" 

--------  
An hour into the second set of semi finals Kathryn thought she felt a contraction but wasn't sure. Ten minutes later she felt it again, this time a little more stronger. At intermission Chakotay put his arm around Kathryn and nuzzled her neck. "How are you feeling?" he asked with a smile. Giving him the infamous 'Janeway grin' she closed her eyes. Feeling another contraction she rubbed her side and replied, "baby's really restless. I have a pretty good feeling it's gonna happen soon". 

"Mom can me and Kimberley get something from the concession stand?" 

"Kimberley and I...and yes you may" When they had returned Emma was sitting with her parents also and the game had started again. "Move over so I can sit down too" Kiernan ordered her sister. 

"Go sit over there by Kim" 

"No, I want to sit by mom and dad. Move over!" Kiernan pushed her sister over so she could make room for herself. 

"**OW!** Don't push me" Emma demanded as she in turn pushed her sister back. "Hey, where'd you get that ice cream?" 

"Kim bought it for me" Kiernan gloated smugly. 

"Can I have some?" Emma reached for the ice cream cone but Kiernan pulled it away, "No get your own". Unfortunately when she did pull it away, she wasn't watching what she was doing and the ice cream smushed right against Kathryn's leg. When Kiernan looked around and saw what had happened she looked up into the face of an angry Captain/mom. Pointing to her left Kathryn ordered, "go sit over there with Kim!" 

"She started it by not moving over in the first place!" Kiernan argued defensively. 

"I was already here first!" Reaching down Kathryn grabbed the ice cream cone before she got anymore on herself. **"Both of you stop it! Don't argue, just move!"**

"Listen to your mother Kiernan" Chakotay said rubbing her back. He had noticed her suddenly stiffen and discreetly put her hand under the baby. As Kiernan scowled and moved away Emma stuck her tongue out. "Watch it young lady or you'll be next" he threatened with a frown. 

Kimberley had been watching the interaction between her mom and sisters and laughed when she saw the ice-cream on the leg incident. Being as observant as she was though she also noticed that every so often Kathryn would sit up a little straighter or a certain look would flicker across her face. Leaning over she asked Kiernan, "is everything okay with mom?" 

"No. Emma made me get ice cream on mom's pants then she took it away and made me come sit over here with you." 

"No I mean is she... oh never mind." 

------ 

"Ooh" Kathryn groaned aloud. 

"Tuvok to Chakotay. The results of the scheduled battle drills are completed and ready for your review." 

"Contraction?" Chakotay questioned as he rubbed her back. Nodding her head she exhaled slowly. "Do you want to get to Sickbay? I'll just let Tuvok know that I can't do the review right now." 

"No go do what you have to, we'll be fine." Kathryn patted her stomach and grinned. "Besides, if this one is anything like her sisters were you'll have plenty of time to go over the reviews with Tuvok and get back in time for the birth. 

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously. "Positive" she said leaning over to give him a reassuring kiss. "Okay. Don't have this baby until I get back." 

"I won't" 

"Promise?" Kathryn nodded her head. "Promise"  
-----  
Out of the corner of her eye Kim saw Janeway grimace and lean forward slightly. A moment later Emma came over and said "mom wants to talk to you". Nodding her head she told Emma to sit. "Kimberley I need you to look after the girls tonight while Chakotay and I are busy in Sickbay." 

"Okay mom. Can we stay to watch the rest of the tournament?" Kathryn nodded her head in approval and asked Kim to tell the girls to come over. "ya?" they said in unison. "Kim is going to be looking after you guys for a few hours so if you need anything" Kathryn paused for a moment then continued, "talk to her okay?" 

"Okay" they said nodding their heads. After Kim had mentioned it, Kiernan had started watching her mom and also noticed she was acting a little odd. Leaning over she wrapped her arms around Kathryn as best as she could. "I'm sorry I made you mad earlier mommy. I love you." Reaching around from the other side Emma completed the hug. "I'm sorry and I love you too mommy." Kathryn felt another contraction hit and she clenched her teeth together as she bit back a moan. Patting the girls on the back she said "I love you too. I'll see you guys later" then left the holodeck. 

She had just walked through the doors to Sickbay when another hard contraction nearly brought her to her knees. "Doctor to Chakotay. The Captain just came in and she looks to be in very active labor." 

"Acknowledged. Hang in there Kathryn, I'll be there soon." From the moment Janeway stepped into Sickbay her labor seemed to progress alot faster than they had planned and after an hour she had already dilated another 6 cm. 

"Uuuh, where in the **HELL** is Chakotay?" Kathryn cursed through gritted teeth. Letting out a loud groan she rocked back and forth using the edge of the biobed she was leaning over as support. 

"Captain we can't wait any longer," The EMH scolded from the other side of the biobed. 

Raising her head she had a slight panicked look in her eyes but it was gone a split second later, replaced by a look of determination. Shaking her head she stubbornly said "no! I promised Chakotay I'd wai—" She paused to concentrate on her breathing while she waited for another contraction to pass. Rolling his eyes the Doctor sighed in frustration. He hated dealing with Kathryn's stubbornness at the best of times, but this was getting ridiculous. 

"Captain! In case you haven't figured it out yet, babies wait for no one." Just then Chakotay raced into sickbay completely out of breath. 

"I'm sorry Kathryn" 

"You'll have time for apologies later. Right now I need you to help the Captain onto the bed before she delivers this baby standing up." Janeway looked into her husband's eyes as she gripped his hand. "I told you I wouldn't have this baby without you." 

"One minute more and you would have been -- the baby is crowning." Taking a deep breath she tucked her chin down and pushed while Chakotay counted. Leaning back she tried to catch her breath in between contractions but they were coming too fast and right on top of each other. "God I'm getting too old for this" she complained as she readjusted her grip on Chakotay's hand and he continued encouraging her to bear down. 

After half an hour of listening to her husband and the Doctor cheering her on and telling her what a great job she was doing, Kathryn heard the words she had been waiting for since shortly after this whole ordeal began. "Okay Captain, one or two more pushes and your baby will be here." 

Biting back a holler she grunted in exertion through the next two contractions before collapsing against Chakotay and hearing the EMH announce "it's a girl!" Taking the baby in her arms she smiled and said, "welcome to the world baby girl." Chakotay leaned down and kissed Kathryn tenderly. "I love you **so** much. Attention all hands, this is Commander Chakotay speaking. I am proud to announce that a few short minutes ago the Captain gave birth to a healthy baby girl weighing in at 8lbs 2.5oz named Thea (pronounced Tay-a) Kes Janeway." 

"I love you too" she said to him with a smile once Chakotay had closed the link. 

**THE END **


End file.
